La Toison D'Or
by Dydd
Summary: Seiya et ses amis partent à la recherche de la fabuleuse Toison d'or dont on dit qu'elle est la seule à pouvoir sauver Athéna dont le cosmos s'affaiblit suite à l'attaque de chevaliers renégats.


SAINT SEIYA - LES CHEVALIERS DU ZODIAQUE.

**LA QUÊTE DE LA TOISON D'OR.**

Après la terrible Bataille des Douze Maisons au Sanctuaire, en Grèce, Seiya et ses amis, les vaillants protecteurs d'Athéna purent goûter à quelque repos: ainsi Saori retourna au Japon, dans la demeure de Mitsumasa Kido enfin reconstruite. Chacun de leur côté, nos héros reprenaient leur vie quotidienne quand, une nuit, des ombres s'approchèrent de la maison Kido.

Voix: Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire: dépêchez-vous d'aller chercher Athéna. Et rappelez-vous, le boss la veut vivante.

Sur cet ordre, quelques ombres s'infiltrent dans la maison, et reviennent quelques instants plus tard après avoir enlevé Saori.

Voix: Enfin te voilà, Athéna!

Saori: Qui êtes-vous? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez?

Là, les deux personnes qui faisaient face à Saori sortent de l'ombre: ce sont des chevaliers.

Chevalier 1: Je me nomme Pygmalion, chevalier d'argent de Sculptor.

Chevalier 2: Et moi, je suis Lagos, le chevalier d'argent du Lièvre.

Saori: Des chevaliers d'argent?! Mais qu'est-ce que cela signifie?! Que faites-vous au Japon?!

Pygmalion: Héhé...Nous sommes venus prendre ta vie, Athéna!

Saori: Comment!?!

Pygmalion (se retournant): Héhéhé...Elle est à vous! Boss!!

Sortant de l'ombre, un troisième chevalier se découvre: il est bien plus imposant que les deux autres.

Saori: Qui es-tu?! Toi aussi, tu est venu de Grèce pour me tuer? Réponds-moi!

Chevalier 3: Haha...Athéna, je trouve que tu poses beaucoup de questions pour quelqu'un qui va bientôt mourir! Alors, écoutes-moi bien: je suis Gengis, chevalier d'argent de la Couronne Boréale! Et j'ai décidé de prendre sous peu le contrôle du Sanctuaire!

Saori: C'est impossible, et tu le sais très bien...Le Sanctuaire est défendu par des dizaines de chevaliers plus puissants les uns que les autres. Après la fin de la rebéllion de Saga, ils ont enfin retrouvé la paix et je ne te laisserai pas faire couler leur sang à nouveau!

Gengis: Toutes tes belles paroles ne te mèneront nulle part, Athéna. Tu ne peux rien contre moi, la technique que j'ai élaborée après de longues années d'entraînement en Mongolie est infaillible.

Gengis (se préparant à l'assaut) : Que tu sois une déesse ne changera rien, tu vas mourir, Athénaaaa!!!

Mais avant de pouvoir porter son coup, Gengis en reçoit un dans la figure qui le fait vaciller.

Gengis: Qui a osé!?!

Hyoga et Shun s'interposent alors entre Gengis et Saori.

Saori: Hyoga! Shun!

Hyoga: Shun! Emmène Saori en sécurité, moi je m'occupe du gorille! 

Shun: D'accord!

Shun et Saori s'éloignent mais sont bientôt entourés par les sbires de Gengis.

Shun: CHAINE NÉBULAIRE !!!

En quelques coups de chaines, tous les soldats sont au tapis.

Gengis (faisant signe aux deux autres chevaliers): Vous deux! Eliminez-moi ces vermines! Mais ne touchez pas à Athéna!

Pygmalion et Lagos: Entendu!

Pygmalion se place devant Hyoga, alors que Lagos se jette sur Shun.

Lagos: PAR LA DÉTENTE DU LIEVRE !!!

L'attaque du chevalier d'argent atteint Shun en plein visage et ce dernier est projeté contre les murs de la maison.

Saori: Shun!!!

Pendant ce temps, Pygmalion balance un énorme marteau vers Hyoga.

-1-

Pygmalion: BLACKSMITH HAMMER !!!

Hyoga: PAR LA POUSSIERE DE DIAMANT !!!

Pygmalion: Haha!...Imbécile! Une fois lancé, rien ne peut arrêter la course de mo                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                fe...ou alors...il doit...avoir une idée derrière la tête?...

Hyoga: Athéna!

La cosmoénergie d'Athéna continue de s'élever.

Gengis: HA! HA! HA! Bravoooo, Athénaaa !!

Saori: Chevalier! Quelle que soit la force sercète de ta technique, il te sera impossible maintenant de me porter le moindre coup!

Gengis: HA! HA! Petite idiote! Je n'ai nullement l'intention de te frapper Athéna.

Saori: .......

Gengis: Grâce à ma technique secrète, je peux absorber la totalité de la cosmoénergie de mon adversaire!!

Saori: C'était donc ça!!

Gengis: Tu ne peux plus m'échapper, Athéna!! COSMO ANNIHILATION !!!

Les deux protagonistes se mettent à briller et Gengis comence à drainer l'énergie d'Athéna.

Gengis: HA! HA! HA! Quelle puissance! Encore! ENCORE!!

Hyoga (se relevant): Athéna!!

Shun (se relevant): Athéna!!

Lagos: Ma parole, tu n'es pas encore mort?!

Shun: Ecartes-toi, je dois...sauver Athéna...

Lagos: Tu n'iras nulle part...PAR LA DÉT...

Shun: VAGUE DE TONNERRE !!!

Avant que Lagos n'aie pu frapper, la chaîne d'Andromède lui transperce le coeur et l'envoie à plusieurs mètres.

Pygmalion: Quel idiot! Il s'est fait battre!

Hyoga (se préparant à attaquer): Prends garde, car ça va être ton tour. KHOLODNYI SMERCH !!!

Pygmalion: Son attaque est bien plus puissante que tout à l'heure?! AAAAAHHH!!

A son tour, Pygmalion se fait emporter par le souffle de glace. Les deux chevaliers de bronze se tournent vers Saori.

Gengis (relâchant Athéna qui s'évanouit): HA! HA! Quelle énergie pure! Je sens monter en moi une immense force!

Hyoga: Shun! Nous devons concentrer sur lui nos plus puissantes attaques si nous voulons le battre.

Shun: .......

Hyoga: KHOLODNYI SMERCH !!!

Shun: CHAINE NÉBULAIRE !!!

D'une main, Gengis repousse le TONNERRE DE L'AUBE, il attrappe ensuite les chaînes d'Andromède, tire dessus et projette Shun un peu plus loin. Et fait mine de porter un coup de poing à Hyoga, mais ce dernier est sauvé in extrémis par Seiya.

Seiya: Tu t'es attaqué à mes amis et tu as porté la main sur Athéna. Je ne pouvais pas rester inactif plus longtemps!

Gengis: Encore un avorton...Mmmh...Tu as bien fait de venir, plus on de fous et plus on rit...

Seiya: Je vais te montrer que tu as tort de sousestimer la puissance des Chevaliers d'Athéna: PAR LES MÉTÉORES DE

PÉGASE !!!

Gengis ne bronche pas lorsqu'il reçoit les MÉTÉORES. En revanche, il frappe dans le sol et crée une faille sous les pieds de Seiya qui a juste le temps de s'écarter. Mais quelques secondes après, Gengis charge déjà et percute Seiya.

Gengis: Tu n'es qu'un gamin...Ta puissance n'est que misère face à la mienne...Maintenant que je possède toute l'énergie d'Athéna, je suis invulnérable! Même les chevaliers d'or seraient incapables de me vaincre!

Seiya: ......

Hyoga (se relevant): C'est faux...Personne n'est à ce point invulnérable...

Seiya: Hyoga!!

-2-

Shun (se relevant): Seiya...Nous allons l'occuper...Pendant ce temps, prépares-toi à attaquer...CHAINE NÉBULAIRE, TERRASSES MON ENNEMI !!!

Gengis (évitant la chaîne nébulaire): Tu en veux encore?!

Gengis s'élance vers Shun, mais il se rend vite compte qu'il ne peut pas bouger: Hyoga aggrippe ses chevilles et les gèle en une fraction de seconde.

Gengis: Sale morveux!!

Le chevalier d'argent attrappe la tête de Hyoga, le soulève et lui assène un violent coup de poing. Puis il se tourne vers Shun qui répétait son attaque, et utilise les nouvelles forces de sa cosmoénergie pour repousser le chevalier de bronze. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il est éblouit par un éclair, il lève les yeux et aperçoit Seiya qui lui fonce dessus, poing en avant.

Seiya: PAR LA COMETE DE PÉGASE !!!

Sans avoir eu le temps de réagir, Gengis est expulsé, son armure vole en miettes.

Gengis: NOOON !! Je devais être...le maître du Sanctuaire...

Il retombe lourdement, inerte. Shun rejoint Seiya qui aide Hyoga à se relever.

Hyoga: Seiya, ne t'occupes pas de moi...Vas plutôt aider Athéna...J'ai l'impression que l'intensité de sa cosmoénergie baisse de seconde en seconde...

Seiya: Oh!...Tu as raison...Athéna!!

Seiya court auprès d'Athéna toujours évanouie et s'agenouille à côté d'elle, puis la redresse doucement. Les deux autres chevaliers le rejoignent.

Hyoga: Seiya...Comment va-t-elle?

Seiya: Sa cosmoénergie diminue et les battements de son coeur sont très faibles...

Shun: Est-ce qu'elle va s'en sortir?

Seiya (baissant la tête): ...........

Shun regarde successivement Seiya et Hyoga, mais ceux-ci semblent avoir perdu tout espoir.

Shun: Ce n'est pas possible!...Saori!

Hyoga: Elle a perdu presque toute son énergie vitale...Elle est devenue trop faible pour récupérer d'elle-même.

Seiya: Dans ce cas...Je vais faire exploser mon cosmos et lui offrir toute l'énergie qui est en moi...Même si je dois y perdre la vie, jamais je ne laisserai Saori mourir!!

Voix: Arrêtes, Seiya!!....Ton sacrifice ne te servira à rien...

Les trois héros, surpris, regardent celui qui se trouve en face d'eux: Mü de Jamir, chevalier d'or du Bélier.

Seiya: Mü...!! Que fais-tu ici?!

Mü: Athéna a dépassé les limites de la vie...Son niveau d'énergie ne lui permet pas de quitter l'antichambre de la mort. Et même si tu y mettais toute l'intensité de ton cosmos, tu ne pourrais pas la sauver.

Seiya (attrappant Mü): Mais toi, tu es un chevalier d'or!! Tu peux certainement la sauver en utilisant tes pouvoirs!!

Mü: ........

Seiya: Tu ne vas tout de même pas laisser mourir la déesse Athéna?! Tu es son chevalier!! Tu dois la protéger!!

Mü: .........Seiya.......Cela m'attriste autant que toi...mais j'en suis incapable....

Seiya: Mais comment peux-tu rester aussi calme?! Athéna est en train de mourir sous nos yeux! Et tu me demandes de ne pas lever le petit doigt?! Mais moi, je ne peux pas rester inactif! La mort ne me fais pas peur si je peux sauver ma princesse!!

Mü: Je te l'ai dis, Seiya, aucun être au monde ne possède suffisamment d'énergie pour ramener Athéna à la vie...

Seiya: .........

Hyoga: ..........

Shun: .........

Seiya: Alors...Mais alors...Qu'allons-nous faire...?

Mü: .......La seule chance qu'il nous reste, c'est........

Seiya: C'est....quoi? Parles!

Mü: ...Le rayonnement du cosmos!

Seiya, Hyoga et Shun: Le rayonnement du cosmos?!

Mü: Mon maître m'a un jour raconté qu'il y a bien des siècles, un très grand chevalier avait créé une technique d'attaque particulière qui détruisait ses ennemis par excès d'énergie.

Hyoga: Tu veux dire qu'il transférait son énergie à son adversaire pour le faire imploser?!

-3-

Mü: Ce n'est pas exactement cela, personne n'est capable d'un tel prodige. Mais cette technique spéciale permettait de drainer l'énergie de la nature et de l'utiliser comme une arme. On appelait cette technique...La CORNE D'ABONDANCE.

Seiya: C'est incroyable!

Hyoga: Quoi qu'il en soit, si ce chevalier en était capable, il est mort aujourd'hui.

Mü: A cette époque, les armures elles-mêmes possédaient plus de pouvoirs qu'aujourd'hui, on peut même dire qu'elles étaient magiques. Avec un peu d'entraînement et de connaissances, peut-être qu'un chevalier qui la revêtrait aujourd'hui serait capable de reproduire cette technique. C'est pourquoi vous devez au plus vite retrouver cette armure sacrée.

Seiya: Quoi?! L'armure sacrée?! Tu veux dire qu'elle appartient au Sanctuaire?!

Mü: Bien sûr, il s'agit de l'antique Toison d'Or, l'armure sacrée du Bélier!

Seiya: Comment?! Mais tu portes toi-même cette armure!!

Mü: Oui, mais la Toison d'Or est le nom de la première armure d'or.

Shun: C'est fou! Il existerait actuellement deux armures d'or du Bélier?!

Hyoga: La question est...Pourquoi avoir réalisé deux armures d'or?

Mü: Peut-être est-ce parce que la première, étant magique, ne faisait pas suffisamment appel au cosmos du chevalier qui la portait. Un chevalier doit utiliser sa propre force pour prouver sa valeur.

Seiya: Peu importe la raison, tout ce qui m'intéresse, c'est la technique du rayonnement du cosmos! Dis-moi, Mü, sais-tu où peut-on la trouver, cette fameuse Toison d'Or?

Mü: Selon la légende grecque, les aventuriers qui recherchèrent la Toison d'Or se rendirent en Colchide, dans le Caucase. Si tu désires la retrouver, c'est là-bas que tu devras te rendre.

Seiya: Entendu. Mes amis, vous êtes prêts à m'accompagner? Ensemble, nous ramènerons la Toison d'Or et nous sauverons Athéna!

Hyoga et Shun: Oui!

Mü: Bien, dans ce cas, rendez-vous demain au Sanctuaire, de là vous embarquerez pour la Mer Noire.

Seiya: Parfait...Shun, d'ici demain, essaies de contacter ton frère, moi je pars immédiatement pour les cinq pics de Rozan chercher Shiryu.

Shun: D'accord.

Le lendemain, Shun et Hyoga attendent sur la jetée quand arrivent Seiya et Shiryu.

Shun: Ha! Les voilà!

Shiryu: Bonjour mes amis, Seiya m'a tout raconté, je suis prêt à me battre avec vous!

Seiya: Alors, vous êtes prêts à partir à l'aventure?

Hyoga: Ne t'emballes pas trop vite, Seiya. Notre but avant tout est de trouver la Toison d'Or, pas de faire du tourisme, et je suis certain que, vu l'importance de cette armure, ce ne sera pas une partie de plaisir.

Seiya: Dis-moi, Shun...Où est Ikki?

Shun: Eh bien...Je n'en ai aucune idée...Il a une fois de plus disparu...

Seiya: ........

Shun: ........Mais je suis sûr qu'il nous rejoindra de lui-même! Souviens-toi: il a toujours été là pour nous aider dans les moments les plus durs!

Seiya: Oui, tu as raison!

Seiya (embarquant): Alors allons-y, mes frères! Pour la gloire d'Athéna!

Les trois amis acquiescent d'un mouvement de tête, puis suivent Seiya à bord du bateau qui largue les amarres et s'éloigne. Shun se tient à la rambarde et regarde vers le large.

Shun (dans ses pensées): Dépêches-toi, Ikki...

Quelques heures plus tard, ils accostent enfin dans un petit port au pied des monts du Caucase.

Shun: Quel joli petit port...

Seiya: On s'en fout, il n'y a pas une minute à perdre.

Sur ce, Seiya revêt l'armure de Pégase, il est imité après par ses compagnons.

Seiya: Et surtout, rappelez-vous ce qu'a dit le chevalier du Bélier: la Toison d'Or se trouve au sommet des montagnes, et le chemin jusqu'à elle est semé d'embûches.

Hyoga (poussant légèrement Seiya): Alors arrêtes de causer et cours!

C'est ainsi que les cinq héros commencent réellement leur quête en se dirigeant vers la route des montagnes. Alors qu'ils traversent une forêt brumeuse, le sol vibre sous les pieds de Shiryu qui courait derrière les autres. Après quelques secondes, de longs végétaux, semblables à des racines, émergent et soulèvent le chevalier du Dragon en le ligotant.

Shiryu: Haa...Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces...choses...!!

Seiya: Ha!....Shiryu?!

-4-

Les racines commencent alors à s'agiter, fracassant Shiryu contre les arbres.

Hyoga: Tiens bon, Shiryu! PAR LA POUSSIERE DE DIAMANT !!!

Afin d'éviter la POUSSIERE DE DIAMANT, les lianes projettent Shiryu qui reçoit l'attaque à leur place.

Hyoga: Oh non! Shiryu!

Le sol tremble à nouveau et Seiya et Shun, qui observaient la scène à quelques mètres de là, se retrouvent à leur tour ligotés avant d'avoir pu réagir.

Hyoga: Mais d'où peuvent bien provenir des plantes aussi étranges?!

Voix: Je ne laisserai personne dépasser cette limite.

Celui qui prononça ces mots sort du sol: il a l'air humain, pourtant les lianes qui retiennent les deux chevaliers prisonniers semblent-on ne sait comment-émaner de lui.

Shiryu: D'où sort-il, celui-là?

Créature: Vous tentez de pénétrer en un lieu sacré.

L'être inconnu qui vient d'apparaître balance Seiya et Shun contre des troncs d'arbres. Puis, il avance un pied et se met en garde.

Créature: Et moi, Drosera de Dryade, en tant que Gardien Premier de la Toison d'Or, je ne peux pas permettre une telle chose!

Seiya et Shun se relèvent difficilement.

Hyoga: Quel être étrange...

Shiryu: Oui...Mais il porte bien une armure...Est-ce un chevalier?

Drosera: ..........

Hyoga: Pas très joyeux...

Seiya: Shiryu, Hyoga, reculez-vous, je m'en charge...

Shiryu: Seiya!

Seiya: Il en faut plus que ça pour me faire peur...

Drosera: ..........

Seiya: Eh toi! Tu devrais descendre au bord de la mer de temps en temps, t'aurais meilleure mine!

Drosera: .........

Seiya (tapant sur ses fesses pour irriter Drosera): Alors, qu'est-ce que t'attends?

Pour terminer sa manoeuvre d'intimidation, Seiya fait des grimaces et tire la langue à son adversaire. Sans se déconcentrer, ce dernier pointe le doigt vers le chevalier de bronze et, instantanément, une énorme liane jaillit.

Drosera: AVENGER FINGERS OF EARTH !!!

La liane se rue sur Seiya et le fouette à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écroule.

Shiryu, Hyoga et Shun: Seiya!

Mais le héros se relève et aperçoit soudain une gigantesque fleur multicolore au-dessus de Drosera (c'est une illusion, bien sûr!).

Drosera: DEADLY FLOWERS !!!

La fleur s'ouvre progressivement et pulvérise son pollen sur Seiya surpris.

Seiya: Mais...Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?! Je ne peux plus bouger!!

Shiryu: Quoi?!

Shun: Comment a-t-il fait ça?!

Drosera: AVENGER FINGERS OF EARTH !!!

Sur l'ordre de Drosera, de nouvelles lianes assaillent Seiya, le fouettent et le blessent, ce qui finit par l'assomer.

Drosera: Si faibles sont donc ceux qui tentent cette expédition...Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant que votre ami a succombé à mes coups? La fuite serait la plus sage des décisions...Ou bien dois-je vous éliminer un par un?

Hyoga: Quels que soient les obstacles, nous ramènerons avec nous la Toison d'Or!

Drosera: Silence! Ta bouche impropre n'a pas le droit de prononcer ce mot! Je vais te faire taire! AVENGER FINGERS OF EARTH!!!

-5-

Shun: Hyoga, Shiryu, restez près de moi! TOURBILLON PROTECTEUR !!!

La Chaîne d'Andromède crée une spirale protectrice autour des héros et arrête les lianes.

Drosera: Imbécile! Dans cette position aucun de vous ne peut passer à l'offensive...A ton avis, Andromède...Combien de temps ta chaîne pourra-t-elle encore tenir?

Shun: ..........

Drosera: Tu as entraîné avec toi tes amis dans ta prison nébulaire......Finalement c'est une bonne chose, vous allez mourir ensemble. YAAAHH !!!

Quelques coups de lianes plus violents que les autres éclatent la protection  de Shun et lui lacèrent les bras et les jambes, ses deux amis subissent le même sort. Malgré la violence du coup, Shun est le premier à se relever.

Drosera: Mmm...Tu souffres pour rien...Jamais tu ne pourras me battre.

Shun: Même si tu parviens à détruire mon corps, ma volonté de protéger mes amis reste intacte. Moi vivant, tu ne toucheras pas à un seul de leurs cheveux!

Drosera: Dans ce cas, tu vas mourir, chevalier Andromède! AVENGER FINGERS OF EARTH !!!

Shun: CHAINE NÉBULAIRE !!! PROTEGES-MOI !!!

Pour contrer les lianes de Drosera, Shun envoie une pluie de chaînes.

Drosera: Mmmh...Tu possèdes là une arme redoutable, chevalier. Mais malgré tous tes efforts, tu n'es pas prêt de me porter un coup fatal.

Shun: Je le ferai s'il le faut!

Drosera: Dans ce cas, laisses-moi te donner un conseil: bats-toi au maximum de tes capacités sinon tu y laisseras la vie. CALAMITY NEPENTHES !!!

Shun se fait emporter par la violence de cette technique. Il retombe tout ensanglanté sur le sol et s'évanouit.

Drosera: ............

Hyoga (se relevant): Ah! Aaah!...Shun...

Drosera: Ainsi lui non plus n'était pas mort...

Sans l'écouter, Hyoga se dirige vers Shun toujours évanoui.

Hyoga: Shun...Tu as risqué ta vie pour nous protéger et tu as enduré seul toutes ses attaques...Pour souligner ton courage, je te promets de le terrasser d'un seul coup.

Drosera: Pauvre fou, nous savons tous les deux que tu es incapable de faire une telle chose...Si tu veux remercier ton ami, enmènes-le loin d'ici.

Hyoga: Il n'en est pas question! KHOLODNYI SMERCH !!!

Afin de contrer l'attaque du chevalier du Cygne, Drosera place ses bras devant lui et arrête, non sans peine, tout l'air froid. Après cela, il considère ses bras: ceux-ci sont gelés.

Drosera (regardant calmement la glace sur ses bras): Alors, chevalier? Ce n'est que ça, le coup qui, à lui seul, devait me faire mordre la poussière?

Hyoga: ........

En augmentant son cosmos, Drosera fait dégeler ses bras, puis il se met en position d'attaque.

Drosera: CALAMITY NEPENTHES !!!

Hyoga tente de se protéger de l'attaque, mais lui non plus ne peut pas résister à la morsure des NEPENTHES. Un fois son ennemi au sol, Drosera s'approche de lui.

Hyoga (se relevant): Encore une autre attaque?!

Drosera: Comme tu viens de le remarquer, chevalier, nos forces sont sans commune mesure...Mes possibilités sont presque aussi vastes que le règne végétal lui-même. Mais parmi toutes ces techniques mortelles, c'est la morsure du NEPENTHES que je préfère.

Hyoga (dans ses pensées): Quelle puissance!

Drosera (soulevant Hyoga): Mais pour en finir avec toi, quelques coups suffiront.

Effectivement, le Gardien commence à couvrir Hyoga de coups de poing, puis l'envoie valser avec un coup de pied. Mais Hyoga se relève et reprend le combat: il se jette, poing en avant sur son adversaire, mais celui-ci l'évite sans problèmes.

-6-

Hyoga: Aah...Aah...

Drosera: Tu es...pugnace.

Hyoga: Et tu n'as encore rien vu.

Drosera: Je t'offrirai donc de mourir avec panache....Hein?!

Au moment où Drosera voulait déclencher son attaque, il se rend compte qu'il est immobilisé par des cristaux de glace qui gravitent autour de lui en formant des cercles.

Hyoga: Tu pensais avoir totalement repoussé mon assaut? Je crois que tu me sousestimes légèrement! Ce sera donc à moi de passer à l'attaque.....Oh!!

A son tour, Hyoga est paralysé. Il remarque alors qu'au-dessus de Drosera, une très belle fleur disperse une fine poudre.

Drosera: Ces spores paralysent tout le système nerveux en quelques secondes...Il est inutile de résister...CALAMITY NEPENTHES !!!

Hyoga qui ne pouvait plus bouger reçoit de plein fouet l'attaque du Gardien.

Drosera (se retournant): Personne ne peut se relever après avoir reçu la pleine puissance de mon attaque. Adieu, chevalier.

Drosera (ressentant à nouveau le cosmos de Hyoga): C'est impossible!!

Hyoga, bien qu'il soit au sol et entièrement paralysé, commence alors à augmenter l'intensité de sa cosmoénergie de manière incroyable, puis essaie de se relever.

Drosera (dans ses pensées): Après un tel coup, et bien qu'il n'ait plus la maîtrise de ses sens...Il parvient encore à tenir debout?

Drosera: Ainsi toi, un simple chevalier de bronze, tu as découvert la voie du septième sens? Quelle surprise...Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas vu de chevalier comme toi dans les parages, ce combat va peut-être enfin devenir intéressant! AVENGER FINGERS OF EARTH !!!

De nouvelles racines s'enroulent autout de Hyoga qui ne bronche pas, mais après quelques instants celles-ci sont complètement gelées. Le chevalier de bronze n'éprouve alors aucune peine à les faire éclater en morceaux.

Drosera (souriant): Ta puissance dépasse toutes mes espérances, chevalier. Mais voyons ce que tu vas faire contre ça! CALAMITY NEPENTHES !!!

Hyoga: PAR L'ÉXÉCUTION DE L'AURORE !!!

L'attaque de Hyoga réduit à néant la puissance de celle de Drosera qui a tout juste le temps d'éviter de se faire geler lui aussi.

Drosera: DEADLY FLOWERS !!!

Hyoga (luttant contre la paralysie): Tu...ne...m'arrêteras...pas! PAR...L'ÉXÉCUTION...DE L'AURORE !!!

Cette fois, Drosera n'a pas le temps d'esquiver et reçoit l'ÉXÉCUTION DE L'AURORE. Il ne se relèvera pas. Après un tel effort, Hyoga tombe à moitié mort. C'est à ce moment-là que Seiya et Shiryu se réveillent.

Seiya: Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Hyoga!

Shiryu: Grâce à Hyoga, la voie est libre. Dépêchons-nous, nous avons encore un long chemin à parcourir avant d'arriver à la Toisond'Or!

Seiya aide Shun à tenir debout, et Shiryu s'occupe de Hyoga toujours évanoui. Ensemble, ils continuent leur chemin jusqu'à sortir de la forêt et entament l'ascension des montagnes. Mais à peine ont-ils gravi une dizaine de mètres, que Seiya se fait percuter par une chose trop rapide pour être distinguée, c'est pourquoi lui et Shun commencent à dévaler la pente jusqu'au pied de la montagne.

Shiryu: Seiya! Est-ce que ça va?!

Shun (se réveillant): Ouf! Quelle chute!

Seiya: Mais qu'est-ce que c'était?!

Brusquement, Shiryu se fait aussi frapper dans le dos mais se rattrappe à un rocher et parvient à freiner sa chute en se meurtrissant la main. Seulement, il n'a que quelques secondes de répis avant d'être à nouveau assailli.

Shiryu: Hyoga! Je ne t'abandonnerai...pas!!

Seiya: Shun! Est-ce que ça va?

Shun: Oui...Oui...Je crois...Oh! Seiya! Attention!

Juste à temps, Shun se jette sur Seiya et ils évitent ainsi un autre assaut.

-7-

Seiya: Shun! Réponds-moi. Tu as vu quelque chose?

Shun: CHAINE NÉBULAIRE !!!

Grâce à sa chaîne qui s'enroule autour, Shun réussit à immobiliser la créature ennemie: c'est une femme, dont les pieds et les mains sont semblables à des serres, et à qui deux ailes immenses permettent d'attaquer ainsi par les airs. Shiryu, qui était toujours en train d'esquiver, passe à l'offensive.

Shiryu: PAR LA COLERE DU DRAGON !!!

Bien que l'attaque du chevalier du Dragon n'atteigne pas sa cible, elle suffit à démasquer ses ennemis: deux autres créatures semblables à la première.

Seiya: Mais...J'ai des hallucinations ou quoi?!

Les trois créatures: Nous sommes les Harpies! Gardiennes Secondes de la Toison d'Or!

Harpie 1: Mon nom est Alcyone!

Harpie 2: Quant à moi, je suis Electre!

Harpie 3: Et moi je suis Céléno!

Shiryu: Alcyone...Electre...Céléno...

Seiya: Dégagez de là! Tout ce qui nous intéresse, c'est de ramener la Toison d'Or! Il n'est pas dans mes habitudes de frapper des femmes, alors écartez-vous!

Alcyone: Ne te fies pas à notre apparence, nous ne sommes certainement pas de faibles femmes. Alors attaques-nous sans retenir tes coups, chevalier, où c'est toi qui périra!

Seiya: Je préfère mourir plutôt que de frapper une femme...Même si celle-ci a des elles dans le dos et se prétend plus forte qu'un chevalier!

Céléno: Alors meurs!!

Céléno lui fonce dessus et tente de le déchiqueter avec ses serres, mais Seiya a anticipé l'attaque. Ce qu'il ne voit pas, c'est qu'une autre de ses ennemies, Alcyone, se rue sur lui. Heureusement, elle reçoit un coup juste avant l'impact et vole dans un rocher: Shiryu venait de lancer la COLERE DU DRAGON.

Seiya: Shiryu!!

Shiryu: Seiya! Nous devons nous battre! Nous avons juré à Athéna que nous ramènerions la Toison d'Or quels que soient les obstacles que nous devrions franchir et les adversaires que nous aurions à affronter!

Electre: Alcyone?! Dragon, tu as osé porter la main sur ma soeur, tu vas me le payer! LIGHTNING BOW !!!

En disant cela, la Harpie balance une sorte de flèche de lumière sur Shiryu qui reprenait son souffle. Ne pouvant éviter l'attaque, il parvient en tout cas à la bloquer grâce à son bouclier, mais l'élan de la flèche l'a toutefois complètement encastré dans le pan de la montagne. Profitant de l'occasion, Electre s'approche de lui et commence à le couvrir de coups.

Shun: Shiryu!

Céléno: Tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de toi! YAAAHH!!

Brusquement, Shun se fait enfoncer dans le sol par Céléno. Puis celle-ci s'élève et lui envoie une sorte de tornade-trombe d'eau.

Céléno: ATLAS TORNADO !!!

La trombe soulève Shun et l'expulse quelques mètres plus loin.

Shun (se relevant): Je...Je n'abandonnerai...pas...

Seiya: ...........

Fière d'elles, les deux Harpies se rejoignent et se préparent à lancer une nouvelle attaque.

Seiya: Shiryu, Shun, vous avez raison...Moi aussi, je vais me battre de toutes mes forces! PAR LES MÉTÉORES DE PÉGASE !!!

Mais c'est peine perdue: l'attaque de Seiya est trop lente et les deux Gardiennes évitent sans problèmes les MÉTÉORES.

Seiya (dans ses pensées): Ces créatures sont incroyablement rapides! Elles ont évité chacun de mes MÉTÉORES!

Alors que Seiya réfléchissait toujours, Alcyone, remise du coup qu'elle avait reçu, arriva derrière lui et le souleva en lui aggrippant la tête. Elle lui fila ensuite un coup de pied dans le dos, qui l'envoya ramasser la poussière. Seulement, un des Chevaliers du Zodiaque bougeait encore: Hyoga reprenait peu à peu ses esprits.

Hyoga: Oh! Où suis-je? Quelles sont ces créatures?

-8-

Il aperçoit alors Shiryu qui git à quelques mètres et court auprès de lui.

Hyoga: Shiryu! Shiryu! Réponds-moi!

Céléno: Il semble que Drosera ne soit pas totalement venu à bout de son adversaire. Quel idiot!

Shiryu: C'est...C'est toi, Hyoga?

Seiya: Hyoga...Je suis content que tu ailles mieux...Urgh!

Hyoga: Ne parlez pas, reposez-vous. Je prends la relève!

Seiya: Il n'en est pas question. Tu es encore trop faible. C'est moi qui vais...

Shun: Ecoutez-moi!

Seiya, Hyoga et Shiryu: ...?

Shun: Je vais essayer de les retenir, profitez-en pour continuer votre chemin.

Seiya: Mais...A trois contre trois, nous n'avons pas réussi à les maîtriser...Seul contre elles, tu ne tiendras pas deux minutes!

Comme pour lui donner tort, Shun lance sa chaîne vers les Harpies, qui l'évitent bien évidemment, et se lancent vers les quatre héros. Entretemps, Shun avait créé un espace de sécurité avec sa chaîne disposée en cercles autour de lui, de sorte qu'au moment où les Harpies pénétrèrent dedans, elles se firent électrocuter et ainsi repousser.

Shun: Ne vous en faites pas, je tiendrai suffisament longtemps pour vous permettre de partir d'ici.

Shiryu: ........

Seiya: Shun, attends!

Shiryu: Seiya...Allons-y!

Seiya: Mais, Shun va se faire massacrer!

Shiryu: C'est lui qui a choisi de s'exposer à notre place, c'est l'occasion ou jamais si on veut atteindre notre objectif.

Seiya: .........

Hyoga (la main sur l'épaule de Seiya): Dépêchons-nous!

Ainsi, les trois chevaliers s'encourent, mais les Harpies ne sont pas décidées à les laisser partir: Céléno et Electre s'envolent pour les arrêter. A ce moment-là, Shun lance à leur poursuite les deux extrémités de sa chaîne nébulaire et les attrappe par les pieds.

Electre (envoyant une décharge à Shun via la chaîne): Laches-moi, sale gosse!

Seiya: Shun!!

Shun: Ne vous retournez paaaas!! Partez!! Viiiite!!

Cette fois, Seiya, Shiryu et Hyoga partent pour de bon: ils commencent à escalader les montagnes. Quelques secondes après, les chaînes relachent leur emprise, les Harpies qui étaient en vol se posent aux côtés d'Alcyone, et Shun se met à vaciller mais retrouve vite son équilibre.

Alcyone: Tu es bien courageux, chevalier. Tu sais que tu ne peux rien contre nous et tu tiens à te battre quand même.

Shun: Justement, c'est lorsqu'il est acculé que le vrai chevalier révèle sa puissance. Approchez, si vous n'avez pas peur! Je suis prêt à vous montrer celle du chevalier Andromède! PAR LA VAGUE DE TONNERRRE !!!

Rapide comme l'éclair, une des extrémités de la chaîne d'Andromède s'enfonce dans l'estomac d'Electre qui s'écroule. Irritées par l'audace de leur adversaire, Alcyone et Céléno lui foncent dessus.

Shun: CHAINE NÉBULAIRE !!!

En moins d'une seconde, Céléno se fait repousser par un des deux bouts de la chaine.

Alcyone: KAMAITACHI WAVE !!!

Grâce à sa technique extrême, Alcyone découpe la chaîne et annihile l'attaque de Shun.

Alcyone: Tu as perduuu!!

Shun: Pas encore!! BOOMERANG SHOT !!!

L'autre extrémité de la chaîne fait alors demi-tour et assaille Alcyone par derrière et l'envoie s'écraser dans la paroi de la montagne. Shun, lui, n'avait pratiquement pas bougé. Durant ce laps de temps, Electre s'était relevée.

Electre: Comment a-t-il pu...?

Alcyone (émergeant des rochers): Je dois reconnaître que je m'étais trompé sur ton compte, chevalier. Dans ce cas, nous allons nous aussi nous battre sérieusement!

Soudain, les trois Harpies s'envolent et se réunissent dans les airs et se mettent en position d'attaque.

Alcyone: Cette fois-ci, tu ne te relèveras pas, chevalier Andromède!!

-9-

Alcyone, Céléno et Electre: HEAVENS ABOMINATION !!!

La force de pesanteur s'élève incroyabl                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                ryu: Probablement l'épreuve suivante.

Géant: Je suis déçu...Comment des gringalets comme vous sont-ils arrivés jusqu'ici?

Seiya: ......

Géant: Quoi qu'il en soit, vous n'irez pas plus loin! Je suis Brok des Symplègades, Gardien Troisième de la Toison d'Or!

Les quatres protagonistes se mettent en garde.

Du côté de Shun...

Céléno: Je crois qu'il a son compte.

Shun (se relevant): Hah...

Céléno: Mais...Il est immortel ou quoi?! Pour un humain, il est strictement impossible de se relever après ce coup!!

Shun: Après m'avoir porté sa plus terrible attaque, Drosera aussi pensait que mon corps était pulvérisé...Mais j'ai survécu grâce à mon armure ravivée par le sang des chevaliers d'or!

Céléno (fonçant sur Shun): Alors je vais moi-même m'assurer de ta mort en plantant ces griffes droit dans ton coeur! YAAAAHH!!

Au dernier moment, trois plumes de métal se plantent dans la main de Céléno. Surprise, celle-ci s'arrête et cherche d'où elle proviennent. Celui qu'elle aperçoit n'est autre que...tadaaaaaa! Ikki!

Céléno (se tenant le poignet): Inconscient! Qui es-tu pour oser t'attaquer à Céléno de la Harpie des Pluies?!

Ikki: Je suis Ikki! Le chevalier Phénix!

Shun: Ikki! Tu es venu! Je le savais!

Ikki (souriant): Alors, Shun? Une fois de plus je dois venir te sauver la mise?

Shun: J'ai fait de mon mieux...Mes ces ennemis sont trop puissants.

Céléno: Tu ferais bien de l'écouter et prendre tes jambes à ton coup avant qu'on ne fasse qu'une bouchée de toi!

Ikki: Viens, horrible monstre! Je t'attends!

Céléno: YAAAAHH!!

Shun: Fais attention, Ikki! Elles sont très...

Avant que les griffes de Céléno ne se soient plantées dans la gorge d'Ikki, celui-ci avait déjà retenu le poignet de la Harpie.

Shun: ...rapides!!

Céléno: ........

Ikki: PAR L'ILLUSION DU PHÉNIX !!!

Céléno, touchée par l'ILLUSION DU PHÉNIX, reste immobile, les yeux grands ouverts, pendant quelque temps. Alcyone s'approche d'elle.

Alcyone: Céléno? Est-ce que ça va?

Céléno: ...........  ........... Que m'est-il arrivé?

Ikki: ........

Céléno: Eh bien, Phénix? Tu appelles ça une technique de combat? Je vais te montrer, moi, ce qu'est une vraie technique mortelle!! ATLAS TORNADO !!!

La technique de Céléno emporte Ikki qui se fracasse contre les rochers, puis Céléno se tourne vers Shun qui se préparait à lancer sa chaîne. La Harpie fond alors sur lui toutes griffes dehors et lui mutile le visage. Insatisfaite, elle continue à lui enchaîner des coups de griffes dans l'estomac avant de le faire voler en arrière d'un coup de poing. Shun git au sol et commence à déverser ses trippes.

Céléno (essoufflée): Alors? On la ramène plus, hein?!

Ensuite, elle se tourne vers ses soeurs quand Alcyone se met à l'attaquer.

Alcyone: KAMAITACHI WAVE !!!

Céléno (évitant de justesse l'attaque): Mais...? Qu'est-ce qui te prend?!

Et Electre avait saisi l'occasion pour se poster derrière Céléno d'où elle lui balança un arc électrique.

-10-

Electre: LIGHTNING BOW !!!

Céléno se fait électrocuter, puis elle relève la tête: les deux autres Harpies sont à côté d'elle et ricanent.

Alcyone (donnant un coup de griffes): Meurs!!

Céléno: Nooooooon!! Vas-t-en! AAAH!!

A son tour, c'est Céléno qui se jette sur Alcyone en tentant de la lacérer. Alcyone a bien du mal à éviter les coups de sa propre soeur.

Electre: Céléno! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Tu m'entends?

Céléno (donnant un violent coup de griffes à Electre): Toi! Dégages!

Comme Céléno se retournait vers Electre, Alcyone en profita pour la maîtriser.

Céléno: Nooon! Laches-moi! Démon!!

Alcyone: Dis-moi, chevalier Phénix, combien de temps ta technique fera-t-elle encore effet?

Ikki: Cela dépend de la force de son âme...Mais je parie qu'elle n'y survivra pas.

Céléno: Lachez-mooiii!! Haaaaaa!! Haaa...

Après quoi Céléno tombe dans les vappes. Alcyone descend et met Céléno à l'écart.

Alcyone: Chevalier Phénix, tu vas payer ce que tu lui as fait au centuple!

Ikki: Tu parles beaucoup trop...

Electre: Moi, j'en terminerai avec le môme...

Shun: Tu ne me fais pas peur!

En disant cela, chacun d'eux augmente son cosmos. Alcyone ouvre les hostilités en tentant de toucher Ikki à coups de pieds et de poings, faisant parfois mouche. Du côté de Shun, c'est plutôt l'inverse: Electre évite les nombreuses chaînes projetées par le chevalier de bronze.

Electre: Maintenant, ça suffit! LIGHTNING BOW !!!

La Harpie enchaîne des flèches-éclairs sur Shun, et finit par l'envoyer valser.

Alcyone: KAMAITACHI WAVE !!!

Surpris, Ikki se prend l'attaque et s'écrase dans les rochers. Lorsqu'il se relève, on s'aperçoit qu'il y a une large entaille dans son corselet.

Alcyone: KAMAITACHI WAVE !!!

Ikki: Tu ne me surprendras pas deux fois! PAR L'ENVOL DU PHÉNIX !!!

Les AILES DU PHÉNIX balayent le KAMAITACHI et c'est au tour d'Alcyone maintenant d'être soufflé par l'attaque ennemie.

Ikki: Ce serait peut-être intéressant de t'affronter d'égal à égal et au mieux de ta forme un jour, mais aujourd'hui j'ai vraiment pas le temps.....Aaargh!!

Ikki ne s'était pas aperçu que Céléno n'était pas morte et qu'elle se trouvait derrière lui. Elle lui planta alors ses griffes dans les dos, et Ikki s'écroula aux côtés de Shun.

Alcyone: Céléno!!

Céléno: Relèves-toi, Alcyone...Ne crois-tu pas qu'il est plus que temps d'en finir?

Alcyone: ....Oui...Nous allons le refaire!

Entendant cela, Electre se rend à côté de ses soeurs, elles se remettent en position et...

Alcyone, Céléno et Electre: HEAVENS ABOMINATION !!!

Maintenant que les deux frères sont regroupés, ils se prennent l'attaque en même temps. Mais Ikki bouge encore malgré la violence de celle-ci. 

Alcyone, Céléno et Electre: HEAVENS ABOMINATION !!!

-11-

Les trois Harpies enchaînent quelques HEAVENS ABOMINATION, et les armures pourtant restaurées grâce aux chevaliers d'or commencent à se fissurer. Après quelques coups, les trois Gardiennes arrêtent leur offensive, essouflées.

Brok, lui, retient toujours les trois autres chevaliers de bronze.

Brok: QUE LES ROCHES DES SYMPLEGADES S'ABATTENT SUR VOUS !!!

Son attaque porte ses fruits: Seiya, Shiryu et Hyoga se font tous les trois massacrer par sa terrible attaque. Mais les vaillants serviteurs d'Athéna n'abandonnent pas si facilement.

Seiya: Quelle puissance effroyable!!

Brok: HA! HA! HA!...Apprends, gamin, que cette technique peut broyer des rochers entiers!

Hyoga: Il ne va pas être très facile à vaincre.

Shiryu (se relevant): Relevez-vous au lieu de vous plaindre...Nous n'allons pas abandonner comme ça! YAAAHH!!

Shiryu s'élance, poing en avant, mais Brok l'arrête net. Le chevalier du Dragon essaie alors de placer un autre coup de poing, mais il sera bloqué lui aussi. Brok commence à étreindre ses mains. Mais Shiryu, dont la taille est deux fois plus petite, se jette entre ses jambes et l'oblige à faire une culbute en se tordant les mains.

Shiryu (à peine debout sur ses pieds): PAR LA COLERE DU DRAGON !!!

Malgré la puissance que Shiryu avait mis dans son attaque, celle-ci se disperse littéralement lorsqu'elle touche Brok.

Brok: HA! HA! Recommence, gamin...Ca chatouille!

Shiryu: .........

Plus bas, en reprenant leur souffle, les Harpies regardent les deux frères au sol sous l'effet de HEAVENS ABOMINATION.

Ikki (se relevant rapidement): Shun! Maintenant!! QUE L'ENVOL DU PHÉNIX VOUS EMPORTE EN ENFER !!!

Alcyone, qui ne s'attendait pas à cela, se prend de plein fouet l'attaque la plus puissante d'Ikki.

Ikki: En voilà une de moins!!

Electre: Alcyone!! Salaud! Comment as-tu pu faire ça?!

Ikki: Vous n'auriez pas dû me sousestimer! Maintenant c'est nous qui allons passer à l'offensive!!

Céléno: Fufu...Tu crois cela? Regardes un peu ton frère, chevalier...

Shun est à genoux, à bout de forces.

Shun: Haa...Haa...

Ikki: Shun?! Est-ce que ça va?!

Céléno: Meurs, chevalier!!!

Les deux Harpies fondent sur Ikki en tendant les griffes et commencent à le tabasser sévère.

Ikki: Aaaah! Shun!

Céléno: C'est inutile! Le chevalier Andromède ne peut plus rien pour toi!

Shun: ....Ah...Ikki...

Céléno: Vous allez mourir ici sous nos coups!

Shun: ...Ikki!....Ikkiiiiiiiii!

Désespéré, Shun lance sa chaîne mais les Harpies esquivent, laissant la pointe acérée foncer sur Ikki.

Céléno: Réfléxion faite, on va te laisser crever de la main de ton propre frère!

Shun: Ikki!

Pourtant, la chaîne d'Andromède ne s'enfonce pas dans le coeur du chevalier Phénix, mais s'enroule autour de lui. Puis, Shun tire dessus d'un coup sec et ramène Ikki à lui.

Electre: Mais...? Que fait-il?!

Shun: Disparaissez!! TEMPETE NÉBULAIRE !!!

La tornade créée par la cosmoénergie de Shun projette ses deux adversaires dans les rochers, complètement inanimées. Shun s'écroule et Ikki le rejoint.

Ikki: Shun!

-12-

Au même moment, Shiryu vient de recevoir un coup de poing incroyable de la part de Brok. Le chevalier du Dragon est expulsé dix mètres plus loin.

Brok: HA! HA! HA! Alors, mauviette? Tu abandonnes?

Shiryu (se relevant): Ja...Jamais...Même à genoux, je t'attaquerai sans relâche et je te vaincrai!

Brok (levant les bras): Mmmh...QUE LES ROCHES DES SYMPLEGADES S'ABATTENT SUR VOUS !!!

Brok déclenche à nouveau sa terrible attaque. Shiryu, grièvement blessé, reste au sol, mais Seiya et Hyoga se relèvent en souriant.

Seiya: Hyoga, tu as remarqué?

Hyoga: Oui...On peut le contrer comme ça.

Brok: QUE LES ROCHES DES SYMPLEGADES S'ABATTENT SUR VOUS !!!

Seiya: Hyoga! C'est maintenant qu'il faut agir!

Hyoga: KHOLODNYI SMERCH !!!

Grâce à la colonne d'air froid, Hyoga gèle les rochers qui assaillaient les deux chevaliers de bronze...

Seiya: PAR LES MÉTÉORES DE PÉGASE !!!

...Ensuite, Seiya les réduit en miettes avec quelques MÉTÉORES.

Brok: Uuh?

Hyoga: PAR LA POUSSIERE DE DIAMANT !!!

Le souffle produit pas Hyoga emporte Brok qui s'encastre dans une paroi rocheuse.

Seiya: On l'a eu!!

Brok (se relevant): Hum...Les gamins comme vous ne devraient pas jouer dans la cour des grands...

Hyoga: Ca alors! Il n'a même pas une égratignure!

Brok: Je dois vous féliciter...Avoir trouvé le point faible de ma technique après l'avoir vue seulement trois fois...Pour des chevaliers de bronze, ça tient du miracle.

Seiya: Si tu avais réfléchi un peu, tu n'aurais pas utilisé cette technique aussi souvent. Trois fois, c'est deux fois de trop pour nous permettre de trouver la faille!

Brok: .....Puisque vous avez contré les ROCHES DES SYMPLEGADES, je vais devoir utiliser mon atout. Je vous mets au défi de parer cette technique-là! PAR LA VAGUE DES GEANTS !!!

Bien plus puissante que la première, cette deuxième attaque balaie complètement les trois héros, qui dévalent la falaise.

Brok: HA! HA! HA! C'était trop facile!

Seulement, au fond du ravin, Seiya, Hyoga et Shiryu se relèvent.** Brok, mécontent, pousse un petit grognement, puis les rejoint en quelques sauts.**

Brok: Vous n'en avez pas encore assez? Très bien...Je vais remédier à cela: PAR LA VAGUE DES GÉANTS !!!

Seiya et Hyoga se prennent à nouveau l'attaque de Brok et tombent dans les vappes. Shiryu, qui avait vu venir l'attaque, tenta de la stopper en se protégeant derrière son bouclier. Il recula quand même et se fit écraser contre un mur.

Brok: C...Comment a-t-il fait cela?! Il est absolument impossible d'arrêter mon attaque!!

Shiryu: Vois-tu ce bouclier? Il est d'une résistance à toute épreuve, même si tu le frappait sans relâche pendant des heures, il resterait intact.

Brok: Ah ouais? Eh ben regardes-le un peu, ton fameux bouclier.

Shiryu: Oh!!

Le bouclier du Dragon réputé incassable, garanti 3 ans, pièces et main d'oeuvre, n'est pourtant plus qu'un morceau de vulgaire bronze prêt à tomber en miettes.

Shiryu: Il a réussi à détruire mon bouclier...Ca voudrait dire...que sa puissance est égale à celle des chevaliers d'or?!

Brok: Nous, les Gardiens, nous entraînons depuis des décennies dans l'unique but de protéger la Toison d'Or.

Shiryu (dans ses pensées): Il est vrai que c'est un trésor inestimable...qui ne doit surtout pas tomber entre de mauvaises mains. Mais avec des Gardiens comme ça, on peut dormir tranquille.

Shiryu: Mais nous avons juré de ramener Athéna à la vie! Et notre seul espoir est de ramener cette fameuse Tois d'Or!! PAR LA COLERE DU DRAGON !!!

Brok (plaçant calmement sa main devant lui): Tu n'as pas encore compris? Tu ne m'auras pas avec cette technique aussi faible.

-13-

Pourtant, au bout de quelques secondes, la force de l'attaque déstabilise de plus en plus le Gardien. Résultat: son gantelet se fend et s'effrite. Finalement, Brok ne peut plus contenir la COLERE DU DRAGON et se fait frapper et vole dans la montagne.

Brok (sortant des rochers et crachant des cailloux): Fufu...Je regrette de t'avoir traité de gamin, Dragon...Ton corps fragile renferme une grande puissance!

Shiryu: Je t'avais bien mis en garde: même si je suis épuisé, je suis encore capable d'accomplir des miracles!

Brok (augmentant son cosmos): Assez de paroles! Des actes! Si tu veux la Toison d'Or, montres-moi de quoi tu es réellement capable!!

A son tour, le chevalier du Dragon intensifie lui aussi sa cosmoénergie.

Shiryu: Gardien, tu vas affronter ma technique la plus meurtrière!! QUE LA COLERE DU DRAGON TE TERRASSE !!!

Brok: Je n'attends que ça! Dragon! QUE LA VAGUE DES GÉANTS TE SUBMERGE !!!

Les deux adversaires sont soufflés par le dégagement d'énergie, et aucun d'eux ne semble pouvoir se relever. Un peu plus tard, Seiya et Hyoga se réveillent.

Hyoga: Il fait bien calme, ici...

Seiya (regardant le corps de Brok): Le combat semble terminé...On est restés évanouis si longtemps? ....Mais...Où est Shiryu? SHIRYU !!

Hyoga: SHIRYU !!

Seiya aperçoit alors son compagnon complètement K.O. quelques mètres en contrebas.

Seiya: Hyoga! Par ici!

Hyoga: Il a l'air complètement épuisé...Il va falloir descendre pour aller le chercher.

Seiya (commençant à descendre en s'aggrippant à la falaise): ...Shun n'est jamais là quand on a besoin de lui...

Hyoga (levant la tête): Je me demande s'il a réussi à vaincre les Harpies...

Justement, de leur côté, Shun et Ikki ont repris le chemin de la montagne, où la chaîne d'Andromède leur est d'une aide précieuse...

Shun (se tournant vers Ikki): Ikki! Attrappes ma main!

Ikki: Shun! Attention!

Le piton rocheux auquel Shun avait accroché sa chaîne se brise et le chevalier Andromède chute de quelques mètres, mais il est heureusement retenu au dernier moment par Ikki. Les deux frères se lancent un sourire en pensant à ce à quoi ils viennent d'échapper.

Un peu plus tard, Seiya et Hyoga, épaulant Shiryu, arrivent enfin au sommet de la montagne dont ils peuvent admirer le cratère: un cadre enchanteur et verdoyant, où règne le calme et le silence, et au milieu coule une rivière. Prudemment, ils descendent jusqu'à la vallée.

Hyoga: Quel magnifique endroit...

Seiya: Comment ce type de végétation peut-il survivre à une telle altitude?

Hyoga: Peut-être y a-t-il ici un microclimat idéal pour ces plantes...

Shiryu: ...Je crois que c'est plutôt l'effet de la Toison d'Or...

Seiya: Shiryu...

Hyoga: Pourquoi pas? Rappelez-vous ce que nous a dit le chevalier du Bélier: la CORNE D'ABONDANCE...Ce serait son pouvoir qui permettrait a la végétation de croître au milieu de la montagne?

Voix: Exactement!

Seiya: Qui es là?!

Une nouvelle créature s'avance vers eux en dissipant la bruine humide de la vallée.

Créature: Ce que vous voyez à présent est l'oeuvre de la sainte Toison d'Or. Grâce à ses pouvoirs bénéfiques, elle assure la survie de tous les êtres vivants de la vallée...C'est pourquoi elle ne doit pas quitter ces lieux.

Seiya, Shiryu et Hyoga: .......

Créature: Si vous possédez une once de bon sens, partez vite...De toute façon, vous ne me surpasserez pas.

Seiya: Ecoutes-moi bien! On a pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien! On a une vie à sauver! Alors qui que tu soit, en garde!

Créature: Ainsi vous vous battez pour sauver une vie? Un lien fort peut se révéler la meilleure des motivations...Le combat risque d'être amusant. Très bien! Moi, Talos du Taureau aux Pieds d'Airain, je vous prends tous les trois à la fois!

Seiya: Pas besoin de se mettre à trois contre toi...Hyoga! Occupes-toi de Shiryu...PAR LES MÉTÉORES DE PÉGASE !!!

Talos reçoit les projectiles sans broncher.

-14-

Talos: Tu as tort, chevalier...Si tu te bats seul contre moi, tu es sûr d'y laisser la vie.

Seiya: Attends que le combat soit terminé avant de chanter ta victoire sur tous les toits! YAAAHH !!

Talos (dans ses pensées): ...? Ses MÉTÉORES prennent de plus en plus de vitesse?

En effet, quelques uns des MÉTÉORES atteignent le corps de Talos, mais ce dernier n'a pas l'air de souffrir énormément.  
  


Talos (dans ses pensées): Ce n'est pas tout, ils deviennent aussi plus puissants de seconde en seconde!

Le Gardien est obligé d'utiliser ses bras pour stopper les MÉTÉORES.

Talos: HA! HA! Malgré tous tes efforts, ton attaque n'a eu aucun effet sur moi! Hein? Où est-il?

Seiya (l'attrappant par derrière): PAR LE BROYEUR DE PÉGASE !!!

Les deux adversaires entament un plongeon en arrière, et Seiya lache juste à temps Talos qui retombe sur la nuque. Seiya, essoufflé, contemple son adversaire au sol, mais pas pour longtemps.

Seiya: Quoi?

Hyoga: Il devrait avoir la nuque brisée...Et pourtant, il se tient debout comme si de rien n'était!

Talos: HA! HA! Votre naïveté dépasse mes espérances...Croyez-vous vraiment que le Quatrième Gardien se laisserait abattre aussi facilement? En plus, le chevalier Pégase est déjà fort épuisé à cause de ses combats passés.

Hyoga: Nous n'arriverons jamais à le battre!

Talos: A la bonne heure! Vous comprenez enfin!! Nous allons donc en finir! FIRE BEAST RUN !!!

Talos s'enflamme soudain et se rue sur les chevaliers de bronze qui se font exploser.

Talos: Déjà clamsés? Si vous voulez vous montrer dignes de votre mission, il va falloir faire mieux que ça.

Shiryu: .........

Seiya (essayant de se relever): ....Aaah! C'est horrible, j'ai l'impression que mon corps a été pulvérisé!

Hyoga: Il ne s'était pas vanté. Son attaque est terrible!

Talos: Ce n'est pas étonnant...Sachez que c'est la déesse Athéna elle-même qui m'a confié la garde de la Toison d'Or. Et j'accomplirai mon devoir quoi qu'il m'en coûte!

Seiya: Ecoutes-moi: si nous sommes ici, c'est justement sauver la princesse Athéna qui se bat en ce moment contre la mort! Alors laisses-nous passer!

Talos: .....Taisez-vous, insolents! FIRE BEAST RUN !!!

Talos charge à nouveau sur les chevaliers de bronze qui s'étaient à peine relevés.

Seiya (se relevant à nouveau): Je ne peux pas croire que le sort d'Athéna t'importe si peu!

Hyoga: Réfléchis un peu, Seiya...N'importe qui peut s'amener ici en se prétendant protecteur d'Athéna. Il ne se laisserait pas berner aussi facilement.

Seiya: Mais comment allons-nous faire pour passer s'il ne veut pas entendre raison? Nos attaques n'ont aucun effet sur lui.

Hyoga: ........

Shiryu: .........

Talos: Eh bien? Il me semblait que vous aviez une vie à sauver? HA! HA!

Shiryu (dans ses pensées): Mais...je ne comprends pas...Quel est son rôle si personne ne peut accéder à la Toison d'Or...?

Talos: Allons! Relevez-vous! N'oubliez pas qu'une certaine personne compte sur vous! HA! HA! HA!

Shiryu (dans ses pensées): Il a raison...Tant que nous n'aurons pas lutté jusqu'à la limite de nos forces, il nous sera interdit de renoncer...

Shiryu jette un regard vers ses compagnons, ceux-ci semblent découragés.

Shiryu (se relevant): J'ai compris! YAAAHH !!

Il fonce sur Talos en essayant de le frapper, mais le Gardien évite ses coups et riposte. Ce qui fait que Shiryu ramasse à nouveau la poussière.

Talos: Et qu'as-tu donc compris, chevalier?

Shiryu: J'ai enfin saisi le sens de tes paroles!

Talos: .........

Shiryu: J'avais d'abord pensé que tu te moquais de nous, mais tes encouragements étaient réels.

Talos se met à sourire.

Shiryu: Seiya! Hyoga! Reprenez le combat!

Seiya et Hyoga: Shiryu!

-15-

Shiryu: Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé pourquoi Athéna n'avait pas détruit la Toison d'Or, si puissante, plutôt que de l'entourer de Gardiens presque invincibles?

Seiya: Pour moi, ça revient au même...

Shiryu: Pas du tout. Ainsi protégée, la Toison d'Or ne peut être obtenue que par des êtres exceptionnels.

Talos: ........

Seiya: Et alors?

Shiryu: Tout ceci n'est qu'un test, depuis le début. Ces épreuves nous ont été imposées pour mesurer notre courage. Alors, relevez-vous! C'est le moment où jamais de prouver que nous sommes dignes de revêtir la Toison d'Or!

Seiya (se relevant): ....Tu as raison...

Hyoga (se relevant): Nous nous battrons avec toi, Shiryu...

Talos: Je vois que vous avez décidé de passer aux choses sérieuses! Je ne viendrai pas à bout de votre détermination avec une technique ordinaire.

Talos commence à se concentrer pour intensifier son cosmos.

Seiya, Hyoga et Shiryu: ........

Talos: EVERGREEN CONTEMPLATION !!!

Les chevaliers se font éclater dans tous les sens, leur armure ne supporte pas le choc et commence à se briser. Mais, à peine au sol, Shiryu tente de se relever.

Shiryu: Courage, mes amis...Le combat est loin d'être terminé...Et notre quête aussi...

Hyoga (se relevant): Je suis avec toi, Shiryu...PAR LA POUSSIERE DE DIAMANT !!!

Mais, à ce niveau, il en faut plus pour affecter Talos, qui dégèle grâce à sa cosmoénergie la fine pellicule de glace qui recouvrait son corps et son armure. Ensuite, c'est à lui de passer à l'attaque: il fonce sur Hyoga et l'envoie valser plus loin, puis il se tourne vers Shiryu et finit de pulvériser son bouclier. Il enchaîne avec un crochet du droit, mais le chevalier du Dragon esquive et s'accroche derrière lui en passant ses bras en-dessous des siens.

Talos: Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de faire?

Shiryu: Maintenant! Seiya!

Seiya: PAR LES MÉTÉORES DE PÉGASE !!!

Talos, qui ne prêtait pas vraiment attention à Seiya, qui, lui, avait mis toutes ses forces dans son attaque, se fait dégommer l'estomac. Mais il tient debout malgré tout et commence à se débattre.

Shiryu: Dépêches-toi, Seiya!

Seulement, Seiya n'en peut plus et s'écroule. Satisfait, Talos continue de gigoter et réussit à dégager un bras, avec lequel il se met à frapper Shiryu. Mais le chevalier du Dragon bloque soudain son poing et reprend le contrôle de la situation.

Shiryu (dans ses pensées): Il est encore plus résistant que je ne pensais...Je vais devoir prendre une décision...

Talos: Vas-tu me lâcher, oui?!

Du coup, Shiryu resserre son étreinte.

Shiryu: Seiya, Hyoga, continuez votre route sans crainte...Je vais vous débarrasser de lui! PAR L'ULTIME DRAGON !!!

Seiya: Non! Shiryu! Attends!!

Hyoga: Shiryu....

Seiya: SHIRYUUUUU!!

Les adversaires s'envolent sous l'impulsion de Shiryu. Sans pouvoir bouger, ses deux amis le regardent s'éloigner de la surface de la terre.

Là où ils sont, Shun et Ikki aperçoivent aussi la petite étoile aux couleurs du cosmos du Dragon, ce petit point de lumière n'est autre que leur ami qui se sacrifie pour eux et pour leur princesse (snif snif...cela fait couler de l'eau de mas yeux!).

Shun: Oh non! C'est...! Shiryu!!

Ikki: ........

Au centre du point de lumière, Talos essaie de se séparer de Shiryu.

Talos: Serais-tu devenu fou? De cette manière nous allons y passer tous les deux!

Shiryu: La perspective de la mort ne me fait pas peur, mais je t'entraînerai avec moi!

Talos: Ca, ça m'étonnerais!! YAAAH!!

-16-

Dans un ultime effort, Talos repousse Shiryu et ils commencent à redescendre sur Terre.

Talos: HA! HA! Je crois que ton dernier atout vient d'échouer!

Shiryu (dans ses pensées): Je suis beaucoup trop affaibli par mes combats précédents...Si j'avais été dans mon état normal, il n'aurais eu aucune chance...

Talos: Moi, par contre, il me reste beaucoup d'énergie! Chevalier du Dragon! Tu seras mort avant d'avoir touché le sol! YAAH!

Tout en tombant, Talos commence à matraquer Shiryu.

En bas...

Seiya: Oh! Hyoga! Regardes!

Hyoga: C'est Shiryu!!

En effet, le chevalier du Dragon est le premier à toucher le sol, tombé comme une pierre et complètement inconscient. Après quelques saltos, Talos retombe sur ses pieds.

Seiya et Hyoga: SHIRYU !!

Talos: Ce n'était pas un mauvais guerrier...Mais il est tombé sur plus fort que lui...

Seiya: Espèce de lâche!! En combat singulier, je suis sûr qu'il n'aurait fait qu'une bouchée de toi!!

Talos: Si vous n'êtes pas capables de surmonter tous les obstacles, vous ne mériterez pas la Toison d'Or! Et si vous pensez en être dignes, venez me prouver que j'ai tort!

Seiya: Il se moque encore de nous! Je vais te...!!

Hyoga: Non! Seiya! Rappelles-toi ce qu'a dit Shiryu! Ce type est sérieux, nous devons garder notre sang-froid et l'attaquer de toutes nos forces. Qui sait quelles épreuves nous réserve-t-on encore...

Seiya: ....Oui....Tu as raison....

Seiya (à Talos): Eh toi! On t'attends! On est même prêts à encaisser toutes tes attaques et à te faire mordre la poussière!

Talos: Alors, encaissez! EVERGREEN CONTEMPLATION !!!

Calmement, les deux chevaliers concentrent leur cosmoénergie.

Seiya: PAR LES MÉTEORES DE PÉGASE !!!

Hyoga: PAR L'ÉXÉCUTION DE L'AURORE !!!

Les deux techniques combinées dispersent totalement celle de Talos.

Talos: C'est impossible!!

Hyoga (posant un genou à terre): C'est le moment, Seiya! Vas-y!

Seiya: D'accord!

Seiya saute et se prépare à attaquer, mais Talos aussi a repris ses esprits et déclenche un nouveau coup.

Talos: EVERGREEN CONTEMPLATION !!!

Seiya (fonçant sur Talos, poing en avant): YAAAAHH!!

Talos: C'est inutile! Un humain seul ne peut pas résister à cette attaque!

Seiya: Ne sousestimes pas le septième sens des chevaliers d'Athéna! Que mon cosmos brûle jusqu'à son paroxysme!! PAR LA COMETE DE PÉGASE !!!

Grâce à la sublimation de son cosmos, Seiya passe au travers de EVERGREEN CONTEMPLATION et transperce le Gardien. Ereinté, Seiya tombe sur ses genoux, alors que Hyoga, épaulant Shiryu encore à moitié naze, vient lentement auprès de lui.

Hyoga: Bravo, Seiya...Tu as réussi...

Seiya: .....Co....Comment va Shiryu...?

Hyoga: Il commence à récupérer...Et toi, est-ce que tu peux continuer?

Seiya (cachant sa douleur): Oui oui...(Urgh!)...Mais as-tu une idée du chemin à prendre? J'étais tellement pris par le combat que je n'avais pas remarqué que cette vallée était si vaste.

Shiryu (pointant du doigt l'entrée d'une grotte): Seiya...Tu vois cette grotte?

Seiya: Oui, penses-tu que la Toison d'Or se trouve là-bas?

Shiryu acquiesce.

Hyoga: Bon, allons-y!

Mais à peine ont-ils fait un pas que le sol se met à trembler.

Voix: Vous n'irez pas plus loin!

-17-

Seiya: D'où vient cette voix?!

A ce moment-là, un guerrier vêtu d'une armure semblable à des écailles de dragon sort du sol. Il est de taille normale et assez mince.

Guerrier-Dragon: Quelle surprise! Talos vient de perdre son combat, et croyez-en ma vieille expérience de Gardien, cela n'arrive pas très souvent! Vous êtes des combattants d'exception!

Hyoga: Encore un Gardien!!

Seiya: Celui-ci n'a pas l'air très coriace...Même dans notre état, nous ne devrions pas avoir trop de mal à en venir à bout.

Shiryu: Méfies-toi, Seiya...

Guerrier-Dragon (souriant): Fufu...Le chevalier Pégase a raison: seul, je n'ai aucune chance contre vous...

Sous le regard perplexe des trois héros, le Guerrier-Dragons pousse un long sifflement, ce qui a pour effet d'attirer à la surface du sol quatre autres Guerriers-Dragon.

Guerrier-Dragon 1: HA! HA! Maintenant le combat sera plus équilibré! A l'attaque!!

Les cinq Guerriers-Dragons lancent une attaque groupée.

Seiya: Hyoga! Shiryu! Restez derrière moi! PAR LES MÉTÉORES DE PÉGASE !!!

Les cinq ennemis se font repousser par la riposte de Seiya et tombent au sol.

Hyoga: Non, attends, laisses-moi t'aider! Tu dois être épuisé!

Seiya: Ce n'est pas la peine, je commence déjà à récupérer. Ces débiles ne tiendront pas longtemps.

Guerrier-Dragon 1 (se relevant): Je dois reconnaître que tu possèdes encore beaucoup d'énergie, chevalier. Mais si tu crois te débarrasser de nous aussi facilement, tu te trompes!

La terre vibre à nouveau, et après quelques instants, des dizaines de nouveaux Guerriers-Dragons émergent à leur tour.

Seiya: C'est pas vrai! Mais combien sont-ils?!

Hyoga: Je suppose que maintenant, tu ne vas plus refuser notre aide...

Guerrier-Dragon 1: HA! HA! Les données ont légèrement changé! Laissez-moi vous présenter la véritable troupe des Guerriers des Dents de Dragon, Gardiens Cinquièmes de la Toison d'Or!! HA! HA! HA!

Shiryu: Ca va être serré...

Les chevaliers se mettent en garde. Ce sont les Gardiens qui attaquent les premiers: Hyoga doit jouer des poings pour s'en débarrasser, puis il en voit quelques autres qui se jettent sur lui par derrière.

Hyoga: PAR LA POUSSIERE DE DIAMANT !!!

Le chevalier du Cygne en gèle ainsi quatre d'un coup. Cependant, Seiya en dégomme une dizaine avec ses MÉTÉORES.

Seiya: PAR LES MÉTÉORES DE PÉGASE !!!

Seulement, le dernier d'entre eux a eu le temps de sauter pour éviter les projectiles et retombe derrière Seiya et il l'aggrippe par derrière. Voyant cela, ceux qui étaient à terre se jettent sur lui pour le couvrir de coups. De son côté, Shiryu en assomme aussi quelques uns, jusqu'à ce que trois d'entre eux se jettent sur lui.

Shiryu: PAR LA COLERE DU DRAGON !!!

Mais Shiryu est plus rapide et transperce les trois en une seconde.

Hyoga: KHOLODNYI SMERCH !!!

Avec cette technique, le chevalier du Cygne en tue encore quelques uns. Mais plus il en tombe, plus il y en a.

Guerrier-Dragon 2: HA! HA! Même si vous êtes très puissants, vous ne pourrez jamais nous battre tous! Je me demande combien de temps vous pourrez encore tenir debout. HA! HA! HA!

Le guerrier reçoit alors un violent coup qui le fait s'écrouler. Derrière lui se trouve Ikki, accompagné de Shun.

Seiya: Shun! Ikki!

Guerrier-Dragon 3: Qui c'est, ceux-là?

Shun: Nous allons vous aider! CHAINE NÉBULAIRE !!!

-18-

Rapide comme l'éclair, la célèbre chaîne d'Andromède balaie encore un groupe de Guerriers-Dragons.

Guerrier-Dragon 4: Grrr...Ils ont obtenu des renforts...

Puis il remarque que Shun est essoufflé.

Guerrier-Dragon 4 (dans ses pensées): Mais eux aussi sont sur le point de clamser....Fufufu...

Guerrier-Dragon 4 (pointant son doigt vers la grotte): Chevaliers! Ecoutez-moi! Est-ce que vous voyez cette grotte? Si vous parvenez à pénétrer à l'intérieur, vous trouverez ce que vous êtes venus chercher!

Seiya: La Toison d'Or...

Shun: Elle se trouverait dans cette caverne?

Hyoga: Enfin!

Shiryu: Mais peut-on faire confiance à ces hommes?

Guerrier-Dragon 4: De toute façon, vous ne passerez pas! Comme ça, nous sommes sûrs que vous ne mettrez jamais la main dessus!

Seiya: Dans ce cas, pourquoi nous dit-il où elle se trouve?

Shiryu: Seiya, rappelles-toi: ceci est un test...Il faut que nous ayons toutes les cartes en main si nous voulons prouver la justice de notre cause.

Seiya: Alors on va se dépêcher de les massacrer tous! PAR LES MÉTÉORES DE PÉGASE !!!

A nouveau, plusieurs Guerriers-Dragons sont touchés, mais certains d'entre eux se relèvent et se relancent dans la bataille. Les cinq héros distribuent et reçoivent des coups de poing et de pied de partout.

Shiryu: Seiya! Pendant que nous les contenons, dépêches-toi de courir jusqu'à la grotte!

Seiya: Non! Je ne peux pas vous laisser seuls contre toute cette armée!

Shiryu: A quatre ou à cinq contre une centaine d'ennemis, quelle est la différence?

Hyoga: Seiya, n'oublies pas que si nous mourons tous ici, personne ne pourra plus sauver Athéna!

Seiya: .......

Ikki: Seiya, tiens-toi prêt, je vais ouvrir le passage! Attention, reculez-vous! PAR L'ENVOL DU PHÉNIX !!!

En deux temps trois mouvements, tous les Guerriers-Dragons qui se trouvaient face aux cinq chevaliers de bronze sont soufflés comme autant de plumes. Ils vont s'enfoncer dans les rochers, s'écraser contre les arbres, certains se cognent même entre eux sous l'effet des vents tourbillonants.

Ikki: Vas-y, Seiya!!

Seiya: D'accord! Tenez bon, mes amis!

Seiya se met alors à courir vers la caverne, mais déjà une dizaine de Gardiens s'interposent.

Ikki: Continues ta route! Je m'en charges! PAR L'ENVOL DU.... ?!

Une main énorme vient d'attrapper celle de Ikki qui s'apprêtait à lancer à nouveau son attaque meurtrière. Cette main appartient à un Guerrier-Dragon plus gros que les autres, apparemment légèrement différent. D'un mouvement du poignet, il envoie Ikki faire un vol plané, mais le chevalier du Phénix arrive à reprendre pied.

Seiya: Bon...A moi de jouer! PAR LES MÉTÉORES DE PÉGASE !!!

Seiya en élimine une partie, et termine les autres avec ses pieds et ses poings, et arrive enfin à l'entrée de la grotte. Là, il se retourne vers ses amis qui combattent toujours: Shiryu vient de prendre un coup et vole à terre, son armure commence à partir en morceaux.

Shiryu: Seiya! Ne te retournes pas!

Hyoga (esquivant quelques coups): Tu es le dernier espoir d'Athéna!!

Shun, par contre, a plutôt l'avantage: avec sa chaîne, il dégomme pas mal de Guerriers-Dragons, mais lorsqu'il s'arrête pour jeter un regard à Seiya, il se prend soudainement une volée de coups. Ayant compris le message et sans plus attendre, Seiya s'engouffre dans la grotte. De l'autre côté du champ de bataille, le Schwarzie des Guerriers-Dragons est toujours occupé à frapper Ikki: il le met au sol et lui cale le pied sur la tête.

Ikki: Aargh...Celui-là est bien plus fort que les autres!

Guerrier-Dragon: HA! HA! Normal, je suis le Guerrier des Crocs du Dragons! Ma force est bien supérieure à celle des autres Guerriers. Et je vais te le prouver de ce pas! YAAAHH!!

Le Guerrier des Crocs soulève Ikki et lui assène un violent coup de poing. Ensuite, avant que le chevalier de bronze ait touché le sol...

-19-

Guerrier des Crocs: QUE LES CROCS DU DRAGONS TE TAILLENT EN PIECES !!!

Une fois de plus, Ikki parvient à se stabiliser et se protège de l'attaque tout en la contrant avec son bras droit, mais la puissance est telle que son gantelet tombe en miettes.

Guerrier des Crocs: Comment as-tu fait pour bloquer ma plus puissante attaque?!

Ikki: Tu appelles ça une attaque? Voilà une vraie attaque: L'ILLUSION DU PHÉNIX !!!

Le Guerrier des Crocs se retourne vers Ikki et voit alors ce dernier se changer en dragon à la gueule énorme, qui s'avance vers lui et fait mine de le bouffer.

Guerrier des Crocs: Nooooon!! Il ne peut pas faire ça! Nooooon! Pas les dents du dragon!! Arrêteeeeeeez!!

Dans ses visions, le Guerrier se fait dévorer. En réalité, il s'écroule simplement, complètement raide.

Pendant ce temps, Seiya avance en hâte à l'intérieur de la grotte, quand il aperçoit tout-à-coup la Toison d'Or sur une sorte d'autel! Contrairement aux armures actuelles, elle n'est pas préservée dans une clothe box, elle comprend uniquement une grande cape tissée avec du fil d'or, un magnifique diadème et une ceinture d'or. Seiya s'approche, ébloui, quand soudain, un violent éclair l'aveugle.

De l'extérieur, on entend son cri.

Shun: Seiya! Que lui arrive-t-il?!

Guerrier-Dragon 5: HA! HA! Vous êtes bien naïfs! Si vous pensiez qu'un trésor aussi inestimable demeurait sans surveillance!

Shun: Il y a encore d'autres Gardiens?!

Guerrier-Dragon 5: Un seul...Mais c'est le plus puissant de tous...Cela fait des siècles qu'il veille sur la Toison d'Or sans jamais fermer l'oeil.

Shiryu: Mais...C'est impossible!

Guerrier-Dragon 5: Eh non, son énergie est si grande qu'il n'éprouve aucune fatigue!...C'est pour cela qu'on l'appelle...

Devant l'autel de la Toison d'Or...

Seiya: "Le Serpent qui ne dort jamais"?

Devant lui se tient précisément cet être, à la limite de l'humain.

Créature: Oui...Je me nomme Argo...Je suis le Gardien Ultime de la sainte Toison d'Or.

Seiya: Je suis mal tombé...Je n'ai plus aucune force pour l'affronter...

Argo: Exact...Mais ne t'en veux, chevalier. Même au mieux de ta forme, tu n'aurais rien pu faire...

Seiya: Je...Je ne peux pas abandonner Athéna à son triste sort...PAR LES MÉTÉORES DE PÉGASE !!!

Les MÉTÉORES de Seiya n'ont strictement aucun impact sur Argo, qui riposte calmement, pourtant la force de son attaque est terrifiante.

Argo: PAR LES CROCHETS DU SERPENT ÉTERNEL !!!

Seiya est balayé et lacéré en même temps, mais il se relève.

Seiya: Aah...C'est...C'est terrifiant (Ah! Qu'est-ce que je vous disais plus haut!)

Argo (s'approchant de lui): Dégage. PAR LES CROCHETS DU SERPENT ÉTERNEL !!!

A nouveau, Seiya se prend l'attaque. Puis plusieurs autres encore.

Dehors, la bataille fait toujours rage: Hyoga, grâce à la POUSSIERE DE DIAMANT, vient de geler d'autres adversaires et se tourne vers la caverne.

Hyoga: Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Seiya?

Shun: PAR LA VAGUE DE TONNERRE !!!

Le chevalier Andromède vient d'abattre encore d'autres Guerriers-Dragons.

Shun: Seiya....J'ai confiance en toi...

Dans la grotte, Seiya essaie de se remettre sur pied après un nouvel assaut d'Argo.

Argo: Pourquoi te relèves-tu, chevalier? Tu es condamné de tout façon...QUE LES CROCHETS DU SERPENT ÉTERNEL TE DÉCHIRENT !!!

Cette fois, Seiya se fait encastrer dans une paroi de la grotte, il ne reste presque plus rien de son armure.

-20-

Seiya (dans ses pensées): Athéna....Où es-tu, ma princesse?....Je ne peux rien contre lui....Je suis à bout de forces....Pardonnes-moi, Athéna....Pardonnes-moi, Saori....Mes amis, je vous en supplie, pardonnez-moi...

Après quoi Seiya perd conscience. Argo se tient alors près de lui.

Les quatre compagnons de Seiya se battent toujours à l'extérieur, sans se douter de ce qui se passe à quelques mètres seulement de la Toison d'Or tant convoîtée.

Dans la tête de Seiya, quelqu'un s'adresse à lui, c'est la voix d'Athéna.

Saori: Seiya....Seiya....

Seiya: Saori...J'entends sa voix....Est-ce que j'ai atteint le royaume des morts? Et elle, est-ce qu'Athéna est toujours en vie?

Saori: Seiya....Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives? Aurais-tu l'intention d'abandonner? Je croyais que tu avais juré de tout faire pour me ramener à la vie?...La tienne non plus n'est pas encore éteinte...

Seiya: Athéna.....

Saori: Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi...Mais tu dois te battre au-delà de la limite de tes forces, jusqu'à la victoire...Qui sait quelles forces maléfiques se déchaîneront sur la Terre si vous disparaissez. Les Chevaliers du Zodiaque doivent protéger cette planète et ses habitants.

Seiya: Athéna.....

Saori: Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi...Relèves-toi, chevalier!

Seiya: Saori...Parles-moi encore....

Argo est toujours face à Seiya, il se prépare à lui porter un coup fatal.

Seiya (versant une larme): Athéna....

Argo: Tes ambitions ridicules vont prendre fin, chevalier....Adieu!

Seiya: Athénaaaa!!!!

D'un coup, Seiya démoli le mur dans lequel il était toujours enfoncé, et il expulse Argo.

Argo: Je n'ai jamais vu cela! Bien qu'il paraissait à l'agonie, il possédait encore beaucoup d'énergie!

Seiya: Athéna a insufflé une nouvelle vie à mon cosmos! Et cette fois, je te vaincrai et je m'emparerai de la Toison d'Or! PAR LES MÉTÉORES DE PÉGASE !!!

Cette fois, les MÉTÉORES sont tellement puissants qu'ils emportent Argo. Mais celui-ci se relève promptement.

Argo: Pfu...Tu m'épates, chevalier Seiya...La douleur est une sensation que j'avais oublié depuis longtemps...Mais malgré ton courage, je ne me laisserai pas faire. PAR LES CROCS DU SERPENT ÉTERNEL !!!

Seiya parvient tant bien que mal à stopper l'attaque en croisant les poignets, mais il recule quand même.

Seiya: A mon tour, maintenant! PAR LA COMETE DE PÉGASE !!!

Mais il ne faudra à Argo qu'une seule main pour stopper l'assaut de son adversaire. Sans se décourager, Seiya enchaîne alors avec un violent coup de poing au visage d'Argo qui recule d'un pas mais ne semble pas trop affecté.

Argo: C'est tout ce que tu peux faire? YAAAHH!!

Le Gardien riposte avec un autre direct. Et tente d'en placer un autre, mais au dernier moment son poing est stoppé net par une aura dorée qui entoure le corps de Seiya.

Argo: Mais...Qu'est-ce que c'est?!

Un éclair jaillit et Argo est expulsé, lorsqu'il pose à nouveau les yeux sur Seiya, l'armure d'or du Sagittaire flotte à côté de lui peu avant de recouvrir son corps.

Argo: ........

Seiya: L'armure sacrée du Sagittaire est une fois de plus venue à moi!

Argo: C'est la deuxième fois que tu parviens à me surprendre, chevalier...Mais je ferai en sorte que ce soit la dernière! PAR LES CROCHETS DU SERPENT ÉTERNEL !!!

Mais cette fois, Seiya esquive l'attaque, et se retrouve en quelques sauts derrière son adversaire.

Seiya: PAR LE BROYEUR DE PÉGASE !!!

Argo se fait écraser la nuque mais se relève. Il fait quelques mouvements de la tête, comme  pour remettre ses vertèbres en place.

-21-

Argo: PAR LES CROCHETS DU SERPENT ÉTERNEL !!!

Seiya: PAR LES MÉTÉORES DE PÉGASE !!!

Les deux attaques font jeu égal et s'annulent, mais Argo en profite pour tomber sur Seiya en utilisant ses poings, mais le chevalier de bronze arrive tant bien que mal à parer tous les coups.

En-dehors de la caverne, l'issue de la bataille entre les amis de Seiya et les Guerriers-Dragons est encore incertaine: Hyoga et Shiryu essayent de panser leurs blessures avec des lambeaux de leurs pantalons. Devant eux se tiennent fièrement deux Guerriers-Dragons armés de lances.

Hyoga: Quelle technique!

Shiryu: Ils sont en train de prendre l'avantage...

Hyoga: Je ne me laisserai pas faire! PAR LA POUSSIERE DE DIAMANT !!!

Hyoga s'attaque à l'un deux deux Gardiens, mais ce dernier, d'un mouvement de sa lance, fend l'air froid qui se disperse des deux côtés. Puis il considère son arme: elle est à moitié gelée. Mais il fait à nouveau tournoyer sa lance pour que le givre disparaisse. Il y a encore un moment de silence entre les quatres protagonistes, puis les deux Guerriers-Dragons se ruent sur les Chevaliers du Zodiaque en jouant de leur lance. Shiryu évite l'une d'elles et rétorque par la COLERE DU DRAGON. C'est ainsi que son adversaire vole dans un mur, mais Shiryu n'a pas le temps de reprendre son souffle que déjà son opposant en redemande. Le chevalier du Dragon évite la pointe acérée, mais se prend alors l'autre extrémité de l'arme dans la jambe, ce qui le déstabilise. C'est l'occasion qu'attendait le Guerrier-Dragon de lui décocher un crochet...Mais Shiryu tient vaillament sur ses pieds et riposte d'un autre coup de poing. Mais lui non plus n'arrive pas à faire vaciller son adversaire qui recule simplement et lui lance un sourire. Alors que les deux s'essoufflent progressivement, un autre Guerrier-Dragon s'approche de Shiryu par derrière pour l'assomer d'un coup dans la nuque...Mais juste avant, chose étrange, il se fait transpercer par un rayon de lumière issu de la lance du Guerrier-Dragon.

Shiryu: ....?

Guerrier à la lance 1: Dégages! Cet homme n'est pas pour toi...

Pendant ce temps, Shun et Ikki sont toujours aux prises avec les Guerriers-Dragons plus faibles qui attaquent en groupe.

Ikki: PAR L'ENVOL DU PHÉNIX !!!

Shun: TEMPETE NÉBULAIRE !!!

De violentes bourrasques s'élèvent alors, emportant facilement une quinzaine de Gardiens. Mais il en reste encore, et maintenant que les deux frères chevaliers sont à bout de souffle, il leur est plus facile de les approcher. Shun tombe à genoux, mais Ikki l'aide à se relever.

Ikki: Courage...Shun...

Hyoga, lui, vient de se prendre un fer de lance dans le bide. Mais son regard est toujours aussi décidé: il empoigne l'arme et commence à la geler, ainsi que le bras du Guerrier-Dragon qui est au bout.

Guerrier à la lance 2 (frappant Hyoga avec son autre main): Raaahh!! Laches-moi!!

Dans un effort suprême, il relache Hyoga et le fait s'écraser plus loin. Il tient alors sa lance comme un poignard et s'apprête à l'envoyer dans le coeur du chevalier du Cygne.

Guerrier à la lance 2 (jetant sa lance): Meurs!!

Hyoga: Jamais! PAR L'ÉXÉCUTION DE L'AURORE !!!

En moins d'une seconde, la lance est gelée et volatilisée en cristaux de glaces, et son possesseur subit le même sort. Complètement épuisé, Hyoga sombre dans l'inconscience. Evidemment, il est directement convoîté par d'autres Guerriers-Dragons, mais il est sauvé in extrémis par les poings d'Ikki, qui soutient toujours Shun, qui balayent les vautours. Mais après un tel effort, il s'effondre lui aussi.

Affrontement final pour Shiryu et son adversaire: celui-ci projette une nouvelle attaque-lumière avec sa lance.

Shiryu: PAR LA COLERE DU DRAGON !!!

L'attaque transperce carrément le Guerrier-Dragon, mais Shiryu reçoit la lance dans l'estomac. A son tour et après avoir arraché l'objet, il s'écroule, évanoui. Sur le champ de bataille, il ne reste plus un seul Guerrier-Dragon ou chevalier debout.

Au même instant, Seiya se ramasse un coup de poing d'Argo.

Seiya (essoufflé): C'est insensé! Après un tel combat...il a encore autant de force...

Argo: Et tu n'as encore rien vu: PAR LES ÉCAILLES-ÉMERAUDES !!!

-22-

Argo projette une pluie d'attaques sur Seiya. Ne sachant pas comment les contrer, Seiya se fait pilonner par les ÉCAILLES-ÉMERAUDES. Mais l'armure d'or du Sagittaire l'a partiellement protégé et il a encore suffisamment de forces pour se relever.

Argo: Toue cette vaine résistance commence à m'exaspérer! PAR LES ÉCAILLES-ÉMERAUDES !!!

Seiya: PAR LES MÉTEORES DE PÉGASE !!!

Les deux attaques s'annulent.

Argo: Oh! Je n'en crois pas mes yeux! Il a totalement neutralisé mon attaque grâce à la sienne! Cela signifie que nos puissances sont désormais égales?!

Seiya (dégaînant son arc d'or): Tu fais erreur, Gardien! Maintenant, je suis en mesure de te vaincre! Et je vais te le prouver!

Seiya tend une flêche, sous le regard souriant d'Argo dont les yeux s'illuminent soudain, mais au moment de tirer, il se retrouve paralysé.

Seiya: Impossible d'attaquer! Je suis complètement immobilisé?!

Argo: C'est arrivé grâce à mon pouvoir hypnotique...Maintenant, tu es à ma merci...

Seiya (luttant contre la paralysie): Il n'en est pas question! Je ne peux pas échouer si près du but...!

Argo: ÉCAILLES-ÉMERAUDES, TERRASSEZ MON ENNEMI !!!

Le chevalier Pégase est balayé par l'attaque. Alors qu'il gît au sol, Argo s'approche de lui.

Argo: Chevalier, cette fois tu ne te relèveras pas!

Le Gardien commence à molester Seiya et lui assène finalement un violent coup de pied qui le pousse quelques mètres plus loin. Mais il se relève et reprend le combat.

Argo: ?

Seiya: PAR LES MÉTÉORES DE PÉGASE !!!

Argo (parant chacun des MÉTÉORES): Même si tu as gagné en puissance, tes attaques sont toujours aussi lentes...

Mais à ce moment, les MÉTÉORES commencent à prendre de la vitesse, matraquant Argo.

Argo: Urgh! Mais ce n'est pas vrai? Ses MÉTÉORES sont plus rapides, je n'arrive plus à les voir tous!

Argo (dans ses pensées): Celui-là va finir par me porter un coup mortel s'il continue...Je dois à tout prix anticiper son attaque!

Argo commence alors à s'avancer vers Seiya, en se protégeant comme il peut, mais il a de plus en plus de mal à voir venir les MÉTÉORES et s'en prend plusieurs. Finalement, il lache sa garde et se rue sur Seiya en esquivant un maximum l'attaque de ce dernier. Arrivé devant lui, il le frappe avec toute la violence qu'il peut dégager et Seiya s'encastre dans un mur.

Argo (essoufflé): Tu as vu, chevalier? Tu ne peux...rien contre....moi.

Seiya (essoufflé mais souriant): Ah oui? Regardes-toi: tu es essoufflé. Tu commences à faiblir. A ma prochaine attaque, tu perdras ce combat!

Argo: Absurde! Tu veux dire que tu as mis ta vie en jeu rien que pour m'affaiblir? Mais quelle que soit ma prochaine attaque, dans l'état où tu es, tu mourras avant moi!

Seiya: Je ne parierais pas là-dessus!

Argo: Insolent! Prends-ça! ÉCAILLES-ÉMERAUDES !!!

Seiya: Maintenant!

Seiya s'élance et évite toutes les ÉCAILLES.

Argo: Comment?!

Seiya: Pendant ce combat, j'ai eu tout le temps d'analyser tes techniques de combat et je connais tous tes points faibles! La victoire ne peut plus m'échapper! PAR LES MÉTÉORES DE PÉGASE !!!

Argo (fait quelques mouvements pour esquiver les METÉORES): Pfu...Je peux en dire autant de toi: les MÉTÉORES DE PÉGASE n'ont plus aucun secret pour moi!

Seiya (apparaissant derrière lui): Peut-être, mais il me reste encore une carte à jouer! PAR LE BROYEUR DE PÉGASE !!!

Les deux adversaires entament un vol plané en arrière.

Argo: Cette technique...Tu l'as déjà utilisée...Elle n'est certainement pas suffisante pour te débarrasser de moi!

Seiya: Dans ce cas, je vais y mettre toute la puissance de mon cosmos! PAR LA COMETE DE PÉGASE !!!

-23-

Alors qu'ils volent toujours, Seiya et Argo commencent à tournoyer et à amasser de la vitesse et de l'énergie, tel une comète. Juste avant l'impact, Seiya relache son étreinte et Argo s'écrase au sol en formant un nuage de poussière. Seiya ne peut plus tenir debout et regarde Argo inconscient en reprenant son souffle. C'est à ce moment que l'armure du Sagittaire le quitte et s'envole sous forme d'étoile.

Shiryu: Seiya!

Seiya: Shiryu?

Les quatre autres héros font irruption dans la salle de la Toison d'Or.

Hyoga: Seiya! Tu as réussi!

Shun: Tu as vaincu le dernier Gardien!

Seiya (formant un V avec ses doigts): Héhé...Ca n'a pas été facile, mais j'y suis quand même arrivé.

Voix: Toutes mes félicitations, chevalier Seiya!

La voix vient de Talos, qui a fait irruption dans la caverne sous l'oeil étonné des cinq compagnons d'armes, à ses côtés se trouvent tous les Gardiens que ceux-ci ont du affronter: Drosera, les Harpies, Brok et quelques Guerriers-Dragons. Tous ont l'air en pleine forme et leurs armures sont restaurées.

Talos: En fait, nous devons tous vos féliciter...Nous avons été surpassés, ce qui n'était plus arrivé depuis des siècles.

Hyoga: Comment se fait-il que vous ne soyez pas morts?

Talos: Nous, les Gardiens, avons reçu des pouvoirs spéciaux de la part d'Athéna, pour nous permettre de toujours veiller sur le trésor inestimable qu'est la Toison d'Or. Après un entraînement de plusieurs décennies, nous pensions être en mesure d'arrêter tous les prétendants, mais nous nous étions trompés...Si c'est le cas, nous devons reconnaître que vous vous battez réellement pour la déesse Athéna. Dans ce cas, la Toison d'Or est à vous...

Seiya (oubliant soudain la douleur): C'est vrai?!

Talos: Oui, Seiya. Tu as vaincu Argo, chose qu'aucun homme seul n'avait jamais faite.

Seiya: Ah bon?

Talos: Regardes-le...

Seiya, et les autres, jettent un regard sur Argo: il dort, le sourire aux lèvres.

Drosera: Il n'avait pas dormi depuis plus de 2000 ans, il avait bien besoin de repos. Quant à nous, nous allons nous entraîner plus dur encore. En fin de compte, c'est une bonne chose que vous soyiez venus ici, nous avons tous appris une bonne leçon.

Hyoga: Alors, nous allons pouvoir ramener la Toison d'Or à Athéna.

Talos: Vous devez même vous hâter...Mais faites attention en l'utilisant...

Seiya: Que veux-tu dire?

Talos: Le dégagement d'énergie de la CORNE D'ABONDANCE est si effrayant qu'aucune cosmoénergie humaine ne pourrait le supporter. Même si c'est une déesse, le corps d'Athéna risque d'être pulvérisé. Je ne saurais que vous recommander la plus grande prudence.

Tous: ........

Seiya: Ne vous en faites pas, Athéna ne meurt pas si facilement!

Ses quatre amis acquiescent. Talos remet donc la Toison d'Or à Seiya et les vaillants chevaliers de bronze s'embarquent pour le Sanctuaire, où Mü a transporté la princesse Athéna dans son palais, au sommet du chemin des douze Maisons. C'est là qu'ils se retrouvent, tous les chevaliers d'or encore en vie sont présents, ainsi que Jabu et les autres chevaliers de bronze, Shina, Kiki et Tatsumi.

Jabu: Seiya! Enfin!

Tatsumi: Seiya! Vous en avez mis du temps!! Mais qu'est-ce vous fichiez, bon sang?!

Seiya: Haha...Désolé, Tatsumi, mais on a eu quelques petits ennuis en chemin.

Aiolia: Ca à du être une rude épreuve pour vous...

Mü: Inutile de perdre plus de temps, Seiya. J'espère que tu as rapporté la Toison d'Or...

Seiya (remettant la Toison d'Or à Mü): Oui, la voilà.

Mü considère l'ancienne armure sacrée du Bélier, bien que celle-ci ressemble plutôt à une panoplie de magicien ou quelque chose du genre.

Seiya: Eh bien, qu'est-ce que tu attends? Pourquoi ne revêts-tu pas l'armure?

Mü: .....Parce que j'en suis incapable.

Seiya: Que dis-tu?!

Mü: Seiya, n'oublies pas que je porte déjà une armure, précisément celle du Bélier. Je ne peux pas revêtir la Toison d'Or.

Seiya: Hein?!

Shiryu: Mais...Tu le savais depuis le début...Alors pourquoi nous avoir envoyés à sa recherche?

Mü: Même si je ne peux pas la porter, quelqu'un d'autre que moi peut remplir cette fonction...

-24-

Shun: Mais tu es le chevalier du Bélier...Je croyais que seul un chevalier né sous ce signe pouvait en porter l'armure.

Seiya: Il a raison...Tu es le seul bélier, ici...Alors qu'espères-tu nous faire croire?!

Mü: Réfléchis un peu, Seiya...Il y a ici quelqu'un qui peut endosser la Toison d'Or...

Shiryu: .......

Hyoga: .......

Seiya: Hein? Qui?

Shiryu ( tilt! ): Tu veux parler de.....?

Mü: Oui, de celui qui est mon apprenti....Il est le seul bélier qui puisse lancer la CORNE D'ABONDANCE....C'est....

Seiya, Hyoga et Shun: KIKI ?!

Tous regardent vers le concerné, qui est le premier étonné de la décision de son maître.

Mü: Toi, Kiki, tu peux le faire.

Kiki: Moi? Mais c'est impossible, maître! Je ne suis pas encore un véritable chevalier! Jamais je ne pourrai déclencher un telle attaque!

Mü: Ne t'en fais pas. Si ce que je pense est exact, la Toison d'Or te dira ce que tu dois faire.

Kiki: Mais...Je ne sais pas....

Shiryu (posant sa main sur l'épaule de Kiki): Kiki, nous croyons tous en toi...Tu peux le faire.

Kiki regarde tous les chevaliers présents avec hébétement. Puis sourit à Shiryu et regarde son maître.

Kiki: D'accord! Je vais essayer!

Plus tard, on remet la Toison d'Or à Kiki. Il a l'air un peu stupide avec elle sur les épaules, mais il se la joue comme un véritable Chevalier du Zodiaque.

Kiki: Et maintenant, maître, qu'est-ce que je fais?

Mü: Dis-moi, ressents-tu ta cosmoénergie qui s'élève?

Kiki: ....Oui....Ca me fait tout drôle....

Mü: C'est l'effet de la Toison d'Or, parfait...Alors continue à te concentrer pour la faire augmenter à son maximum.

Kiki: C'est pas facile...

Mü: C'est normal la première fois....Tu dois accentuer ta volonté. Fais le vide dans ta tête.

Seiya (à l'oreille de Hyoga): Ca, ça va pas être difficile.

Hyoga (à l'oreille de Seiya): Idiot.

Mü: Taisez-vous, vous deux!

Seiya: Désolé.

Plus le cosmos de Kiki s'intensifie, plus il commence à briller.

Kiki: Ca va comme ça, maître?

Mü: Non, tu es encore trop bas...Concentres-toi mieux.

Kiki: Je commence à avoir des crampes.

Mü: Arrêtes un peu de te plaindre...Tu dois garder à l'esprit que tu es le seul espoir d'Athéna.

Kiki: ......Oui, excusez-moi.

Shaka: Je vais t'aider....Observes bien comment il faut faire.

Shaka se met en position du lotus et commence à léviter.

Tatsumi: Mais je rêve ou quoi?! Ce type...il vole!!

Seiya (à l'oreille de Hyoga): Celui-là...Il m'épatera toujours.

Mü: Seiya....

Seiya: J'ai rien dit!

Shaka: Petit, tu as des dons de télékinésie, non? Cela ne devrais pas te poser de problèmes.

Kiki: Est-ce que je suis obligé de faire ça, maître?

Shaka: Cette pose aiguise particulièrement la concentration. De cette manière, tu parviendras à sublimer ton cosmos.

Mü: .......Vas-y, Kiki.

Alors, Kiki ferme les yeux et commence à méditer. Après quelques minutes, sa cosmoénergie se met à rayonner fortement.

Seiya: Ouaaah! Comment il fait?

Aiolia: C'est fabuleux!

Mü: Continues, Kiki...Tu es presque prêt.

Après un flash qui surprend tout le monde, Kiki ouvre les yeux.

-25-

Kiki: Menez-moi à Athéna...

C'est ainsi qu'on le plaça en présence de la déesse. Laissant Kiki à côté d'elle, les chevaliers s'éloignent à une dizaine de mètres.

Mü: C'est le moment, Kiki...Maintenant, fais brûler ton cosmos...

Kiki (augmentant son cosmos à son paroxysme): AAAAAAHHH!!!

Seiya: Magnifique!!

Aiolia: Quelle intensité!!

Milo: Je n'ai jamais vu ça! Même chez un chevalier d'or!!

Aldébaran: S'il n'arrive pas à sauver Athéna maintenant, personne n'y arrivera!!

Seiya: Ne dis pas n'importe quoi! Il va y arriver!!

Mü: Kiki!!

Kiki: CORNE D'ABONDANCE, SAUVES ATHENA !!!

Mü: Attention! Reculez-vous tous!!

En une énorme déflagration, Kiki et Athéna sont expulsés dans des murs opposés de la pièce. Après quoi, la Toison d'Or quitte le corps du jeune garçon.

Mü: Kiki!

Seiya: Athéna!

Mü: Kiki! Est-ce que ça va?

Kiki: Maître...A...Athéna...

Seiya (écoutant battre le coeur d'Athéna): Ecoutez-moi tous! Elle est vivante!! Athéna est sauvée!!

Tous: Hourrraaaa!!!

Kiki sourit à son maître. Tous le monde se met à chialer.

Mü: Je te félicites, Kiki...Tu viens de sauver Athéna et le monde.

Shiryu: Kiki...

Seiya: C'est formidable! Saori!

Alors que Seiya reste auprès de Saori, Kiki est soudain saisi par Aldébaran qui le place sur ses épaules.

Aldébaran: HA! HA! Bravo gamin! C'est toi le meilleur!!

Sur ce, Aldébaran se met à danser, et Kiki, bien qu'il souffre toujours, affiche son plus beau sourire au milieu des chevaliers d'or. Shina reste à l'écart mais on peut apercevoir des larmes qui coulent sous son masque, Jabu et Ban se tiennent les mains en dansant, et Tatsumi en larmes rejoint Seiya auprès d'Athéna.

Tatsumi: Princesse Saori, vous êtes en vie...

Saori (se réveillant): ....Tatsumi.....Seiya.....Où suis-je?

Seiya: C'est une longue histoire....Mais grâce à cela, un nouveau héros est né...

Seiya regarde Kiki et Aldébaran qui trébuche et s'écroule, du coup tous les chevaliers se lancent dans une mêlée.

Saori: Mes chevaliers sont heureux, c'est tout ce qui compte...

Seiya: Ils sont heureux car ils ont enfin retrouvé leur princesse.

Saori regarde Seiya qui pleure à nouveau, puis elle se tourne vers Tatsumi qui a bien du mal à retenir sa joie, et enfin elle pose un regard reconnaissant à chacun de ses chevaliers. Enfin, elle s'aperçoit de la présence de la Toison d'Or. Elle sourit alors que l'armure s'envole sous le soleil couchant vers son lieu d'origine, pour attendre les prochains vaillants combattants qui se lanceront dans cette folle aventure.

                                                                                                                                                                                                FIN

                                                                                                                                                                                       Ecrit par NOVA

-26-

PRÉSENTATION DES PERSONNAGES.

LES GARDIENS DE LA TOISON D'OR.

**Nom : Pygmalion**

**Armure sarcée : Sculptor**

**Age : 16 ans******

**Né un : 25 septembre******

**Signe astrologique : Balance******

**Lieu d'origine : Grèce******

**Lieu d'entraînement : Sanctuaire**

**Origine du nom : Pygmalion était le nom du plus talentueux des sculpteurs de la mythologie grecque.******

**Origine de l'armure : constellation de Sculptor.******

**Techniques : Blacksmith hammers******

****

****

**Nom : Lagos**

**Armure sacrée : Lièvre**

**Age : 14 ans******

**Né un : 2 février******

**Signe astrologique : Verseau******

**Lieu d'origine : France**

**Lieu d'entraînement : Pyrénées******

**Origine du nom : "lagos" vient de "lagomorphes", l'ordre de mammifères qui comprend les lapins et les lièvres.******

**Origine de l'armure : constellation du Lièvre.**

**Techniques : La détente du lièvre******

****

****

**Nom : Gengis**

**Armure sacrée : Couronne boréale**

**Age : 22 ans**

**Né un : 13 avril**

**Signe astrologique : Bélier**

**Lieu d'origine : Mongolie**

**Lieu d'entraînement : Désert de Gobi**

**Origine du nom : Ce nom vient de Gengis Khan, conquérant et fondateur de l'Empire mongol.**

**Origine de l'armure : constellation de la Couronne boréale.******

**Techniques : Cosmo annihilation**

****

****

**Nom : Drosera**

**Armure : Dryade**

**Age : ???******

**Né un : 11 septembre******

**Signe astrologique : Vierge******

**Lieu d'origine : Russie**

**Lieu d'entraînement : Caucase**

**Origine du nom : Le drosera est une plante insectivore d'Europe.******

**Origine de l'armure : Durant le voyage des Argonautes, Hylas le page d'Héraclès tomba amoureux d'une dryade qui le mena à sa perte.******

**Techniques : Avenger fingers of earth, Deadly flowers, Calamity népenthès******

****

****

**Nom : Alcyone**

**Armure : Harpie du Vent**

**Age : ???******

**Né un : 30 juin******

**Signe astrologique : Cancer******

**Lieu d'origine : Russie******

**Lieu d'entraînement : Caucase**

**Origine du nom : Alcyone est l'une des filles d'Atlas, le géant qui soutient le ciel.******

**Origine de l'armure : Les Harpies sont des êtres mi-femme mi-oiseau, qui ont été défaites par les deux frères Castor et Pollux.******

**Techniques : Kamitachi wave, Heavens abomination******

****

****

**Nom : Céléno**

**Armure : Harpie de la Pluie**

**Age : ???******

**Né un : 8 mars******

**Signe astrologique : Poissons******

**Lieu d'origine : Russie**

**Lieu d'entraînement : Caucase**

**Origine du nom : Céléno est aussi une pléiade (descendante d'Atlas).******

**Origine de l'armure : Les Harpies sont des êtres mi-femme mi-oiseau, qui ont été défaites par les deux frères Castor et Pollux.******

**Techniques : Atlas tornado, Heavens abomination******

****

****

**Nom : Electre**

**Armure : Harpie de la Foudre**

**Age : ???******

**Né un : 28 novembre******

**Signe astrologique : Sagittaire******

**Lieu d'origine : Russie**

**Lieu d'entraînement : Caucase******

**Origine du nom : Electre est elle-aussi une des filles d'Atlas.******

**Origine de l'armure : Les Harpies sont des êtres mi-femme mi-oiseau, qui ont été défaites par les deux frères Castor et Pollux.******

**Techniques : Lightning bow, Heavens abomination******

****

****

**Nom : Brok**

**Armure : Symplègades**

**Age : ???******

**Né un : 5 juin******

**Signe astrologique : Gémeaux******

**Lieu d'origine : Turquie**

**Lieu d'entraînement : Caucase**

**Origine du nom : Ce nom est inspiré des personnages de Brock (pokémon) et Blok, la tour (la saga de Fly).******

**Origine de l'armure : Les Symplégades sont des écueils géants que les Argonautes ont dû traverser pour atteindre la Colchide.******

**Techniques : Les roches des Symplègades, la Vague des géants******

****

****

**Nom : Talos**

**Armure : Taureau aux Pieds d'Airain**

**Age : ???******

**Né un : 22 avril******

**Signe astrologique : Taureau******

**Lieu d'origine : Inde**

**Lieu d'entraînement : Caucase**

**Origine du nom : Talos était le dernier représentant de la race d'airain, personnage que les Argonautes ont affronté à leur retour de Colchide.******

**Origine de l'armure : Afin d'obtenir la Toison d'Or, Jason a dû dompter deux taureaux aux pieds d'airain qui crachaient des flammes.******

**Techniques : Fire beast run, Evergreen contemplation******

****

****

**Nom : ???**

**Armure : Guerrier des Dents du Dragon**

**Age : ???******

**Né un : ???******

**Signe astrologique : ???******

**Lieu d'origine : Russie**

**Lieu d'entraînement : Caucase**

**Origine du nom : \******

**Origine de l'armure : Après avoir dompté les taureaux, Jason les a fait labourer un champ où il a semé des dents de dragon, desquelles sont issus des guerriers qu'il a dû affronter.******

**Techniques : ???******

****

****

**Nom : ???**

**Armure : Guerrier des Crocs du Dragon**

**Age : ???******

**Né un : 26 décembre******

**Signe astrologique : Capricorne******

**Lieu d'origine : Russie**

**Lieu d'entraînement : Caucase**

**Origine du nom : \******

**Origine de l'armure : \******

**Techniques : Les crocs du Dragon******

****

****

**Nom : ???**

**Armure : Guerrier-Dragon à la Lance**

**Age : ???******

**Né un : 15 juin******

**Signe astrologique : Gémeaux******

**Lieu d'origine : Russie**

**Lieu d'entraînement : Caucase**

**Origine du nom : \******

**Origine de l'armure : \******

**Techniques : ???******

****

****

**Nom : Argo**

**Armure : Le Serpent qui ne dort jamais**

**Age : ???******

**Né un : 26 juillet******

**Signe astrologique : Lion******

**Lieu d'origine : Russie**

**Lieu d'entraînement : Caucase**

**Origine du nom : "Argo" n'est autre que le nom du bateau sur lequel ont embarqué Jason et ses compagnons qui partirent en Colchide à la recherche de la Toison d'Or.******

**Origine de l'armure : La dernière créature que Jason affronta était un serpent qui ne dort jamais, et qui protégeait la Toison d'Or.******

**Techniques : Les crochets du Serpent éternel, Écailles-émeraudes, Oeil-de-rubis******

****

****


End file.
